The Coffee Shop
by LoveLAX23
Summary: Ally Dawson had finally gotten her bakery on its feet and thinks she has found happiness without a man by her side. That is until one day when she fumbles with her cash and a kind stranger decides to pay it forward in that little ole' coffee shop. Who is the kind stranger and what does he want? Will a friendship bloom? You'll have to read to find out in, The Coffee Shop.
1. Chapter One

I walked into the small cafe that had become like my second home during college. I would always come here and study or just unwind from the strenuous classes. As I inhaled the scent of freshly ground coffee beans I found my place in line, luckily it wasn't that long today. As the line proceeded I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and pulled it out to see it was Trish..she was sick, again.

As long as I had known Trish De la rosa she had been a terrible worker, but once I begged her for help in opening up my own bakery she seemed to turn a corner. That was until the past few months, she had a new romantic interest. They were always together but yet I had yet to meet him and he was said to be just a fling. I hoped it wasn't because she was really happy and if it ended I knew I would have to pick up the pieces. That was the last thing I needed right now.

Lets just say I am not the biggest fan of romantic relationships. Period.

"I can help whoever's next!" Someone yelled as I was pulled out of my thoughts as I was next.

"Um, can I get a pumpkin spice coffee, please?" I asked, still frazzled.

"Ok, that will be $3.18" The new-looking cashier said, obviously also overwhelmed.

I stared at him stupidly before fumbling with my phone and wallet and keys, trying to get some kind of payment out for the man. Before I could even speak an apology I heard a deep voice come from behind me.

"Add a black coffee and call it even."

"Ok...um, $5.34 is your new total."

The generous figure handed a ten dollar bill over my shoulder to the man before I finally looked behind me to see a pair of warm, piercing brown eyes looking down at me hooded by his messy blonde bangs. My eyes quickly darted away, catching his million dollar smile. My eyes trailed to the ground, also catching his simple gray shirt that hugged his obvious muscles and jeans that were very flattering.

He took his change back from the man as I moved towards the pick up counter, with the other 5 people who were waiting. After a few seconds the mysteriously generous man showed up at my side.

I turned to him and opened my mouth before shutting it and turning back away. I repeated this twice more before finally finding the words.

"Why?" I pressed.

"Huh?" He asked, almost amused by my flustered state.

"Why did you buy my coffee?" I asked again, more annoyed now than before.

"It's called paying it forward." He laughed. "Ever heard of it?"

"Yeah, in movies. Not real life, to me" I scoffed.

"Well, now you can go do something good for someone else. Ms. Pleasant" He smirked.

"No need to be sassy" I grumbled.

He looked at me with disbelief. "Me? Sassy? Are you kidding me?"

I shook my head as they called our drinks. He walked in front of me grabbing both and walking past me, as I stood in disbelief.

"Oh, I'm sorry...did you want this?" He looked back at me.

I nodded, still speechless.

"What's the magic word?" He teased.

"Please?" I muttered after a few seconds, knowing people were watching.

He smiled again and walked back over to me, holding out my drink. I placed my fingers around it to pull it away from him but he held on, pulling me closer to him.

"It also didn't hurt that you were easy on the eyes"

With that he let go of the drink, winked at me and walked out leaving me there speechless again, and furious.

What a great way to start the day.

The rest of my day was a better, Trish actually showed up...4 hours late. I was happy either way, something was better than nothing after all. Plus I needed someone to vent to after the morning I had. I had never met someone who could infuriate me so easily as that man. Sure he wasn't hard on the eyes either but that didn't give him the right. He was so confident in himself, he was cocky and arrogant. The exact reason I won't be upset if I never see him again. I had never seen him before and I was regular at that coffee shop.

As I piped the frosting on the last of the cupcakes of today's batch I noticed they got messier and messier. Great. Now he was messing up my work too.

"Hey, Al are you done the cup-" Trish halted at the sight of the cupcakes as I cringed sheepishly.

Yeah, I was the boss but she was terrifying when mad.

"Sorry?" I offered.

"Ally, these look horrible. What even happened?"

"I don't know, I was thinking about this morning again and I guess-"

"Again? Ally how many times have you thought about Mystery Man today?"

"I don't know, he just was like-"

"I know, 'cocky' and 'egotistical' and 'full of himself', everything you hate" She put air quotes around the adjectives I listed earlier.

I sighed before moving the cupcakes to the side. "Look, I'm gonna call it a day, stick to the office work for now..until I cool down.."

"I think that's for the best. I can stay to help close up, you've done that for me more times than I can count." She smiled, not so discreetly throwing out my cupcakes.

"Lover boy busy tonight?" I asked, knowingly.

"No!" She shot back. "He has work in the morning, we both agreed we needed some rest."

I laughed as I shook my head and walked back to my office. I sat down at my macbook and started to work on the stack of papers I dreaded as the owner of this business. I really wished Trish liked paperwork, it was so tedious.

* * *

"One pumpkin spice coffee?" My regular cashier asked the next day.

"Nice to see you back Jo" I smiled at the familiar face.

"My daughter was sick and my husband had a meeting." She explained.

"Oh, is she feeling better?" I asked, truly concerned.

"Yeah, just a cold or something." She talked as she punched buttons on the monitor. "$3.18"

I handed her my cash and rewards card that I prepared before even entering the building. No one would be paying it forward today, especially a certain blonde haired, brown eyed jerk who had one thing on his mind.

"I heard you had an admirer yesterday" She laughed as she handed me my card and change.

"Wh-what?" I asked, my jaw dropping.

"Word travels fast in a small town."

I felt a blush creep over my face as I moved towards the pick up counter. I pulled out my phone to text Trish.

"Hello again" I heard a deep voice behind me as I let out a long sigh.

* * *

**So here it is, the preview chapter of a new story I have been working on! Let me know if you guys like the idea and want me to continue! XOXOX**


	2. Chapter Two

_**I am soooooo soooo glad you all liked the story so much! As of right now its going to continue, I'm not sure how long I'm gonna make it yet but lets just go with it for now and enjoy the ride. So, here it is, Chapter Two!  
**_

_**PS. check out my profile for a link to Ally's outfits!**_

* * *

Refusing to even turn to him, I removed all emotion from my voice. "Please just leave me alone, I'm not in the mood to be hit on today."

"Well, that was bold" He laughed behind me finally causing me to turn around.

"You know-" I felt my throat tighten as I took in his new appearance.

Unlike yesterday his purposely messed up hair was neatly swooped to the side. He wore not a simple tee but a navy blue button up and matching Dickies pants. His shoes weren't the laid back converse but laced up combat-like work boots. I noticed the backwards flag and fire company badge patch on his sleeves.

"What? That I'm hot? Yes I know, you can stop staring now" His cocky remark brought me back to reality.

"You're a firefighter?" I stuttered and he cocked a smile.

"Yeah, that a problem?" I shook my head and turned back around to avoid embarrassing myself anymore.

"What? You can't talk to me now that I'm a firefighter?" He chuckled again, moving next to me as they called both our coffees at the same time.

"No" I shot back. "I was just done talking to you" I shrugged before starting to walk towards the door.

He sped ahead of me and held the door. As I walked out I made a sarcastic smile towards him.

"Oh and they say chivalry is dead." I spat as I turned down the sidewalk to start towards my bakery.

"I'm just a gentleman" He smirked and shrugged as he started walking next to me.

I let out a sarcastic laugh before glancing at his face to see he was serious. I shook my head as he stuffed on hand in his pocket.

"Are you following me?" I pressed after a few beats of silence.

He let out another small laugh. "No, I'm walking back to the station. Although you should be so flattered I took the long way."

This time I laughed. "How can you be so gentleman-like one second, but then in, like, another split second become a cocky jerk again?"

"Where are you walking to?" He said, completely ignoring my question.

"Why?"

"Because now I kinda think you're following me." He chuckled, tossing his empty coffee into the trash and instantly digging his now empty hand into his pocket.

I didn't know why but I found it very attractive how he walked without a care, hands in his pockets. His uniform added to it also, he might have actually been appealing if he hadn't spoken.

"Work" I said after some more silence.

"Where do you work?"

"Where do you work?" I shot back, smacking myself internally after.

"Firehouse 43, only one in town." He laughed, halfheartedly.

"I own a bakery" I stated, looking down my shoes.

"Ohh, a baker. What is the name of this sweet ole' bakery?"

"That is for me to know and for you to never find out" I laughed as we came up to the four way intersection.

He turned left around the corner but I stayed, waiting for the light to cross the street. He stopped and looked back as I didn't follow him. His face held hurt and disappointment for just a moment before his face went back to the stone cold emotionless one he held majority of the time.

"Well, I guess this means 'until next time'..." His voice trailed off. "Sorry I didn't get your name"

"Well, Austin Moon," I smiled, reading his embroidered name on his jacket, "maybe you'll just have to wait to find out." I waved before walking across the street and around the block to throw him off.

The last thing I needed was him following me to my bakery. I saw enough of him already, anymore and I might just have to move. Although somewhere deep down I kind of hoped to see him more. No. I suppressed that thought. I was not going to get attached to someone like him. It always ended the same way.

* * *

"Mind if I join you?" I looked up to see the brown orbs that belonged to none other than Austin Moon. "Ally"

I felt my stomach flip as my name slid off his lips with ease. "How?" My eyes narrowed on him.

"Um, well I would sit down across from you and enjoy-"

"No, you dingus! How do you know my name?" I spat, feeling my blood boil.

"Dingus, really Ally?" He laughed, taking a seat anyway as my eyes continued to press him. "I asked around, perks of a small town."

My eyes landed on Jo as she gave me a sad smile. I would have to talk to her about this later. I watched cautiously as Austin unwrapped his bagel with cream cheese and began to chomp down.

"Slow down there killer, you act like you haven't eaten in days"

"Lets just say I worked up an appetite this morning." He smiled, taking a drink of his coffee.

"T.M.I" I scoffed.

"Not like that, get your mind out of the gutter. I meant running, a guy's gotta keep up his-

"-girlish figure" I muttered, picking at my half eaten croissant.

He let out a deep laugh, "Funny cupcake, but no. There's nothing girlish about this 176 lbs of hunk."

"Cupcake?" I shuttered.

"So, I know your name now...but I still have yet to find your bakery. Are you sure it actually exists?"

I laughed. "Yes, did you really look for it? Why not just ask your informative over there" I nodded towards the register where Jo stood, taking an order.

"She refused to tell me, said she already said too much"

"Well, then I guess you'll have to ask around" I shrugged smiling, genuinely, and taking a sip of my coffee before placing it back down.

He smiled too as we kept eye contact for a few seconds, I noticed he had golden specks in his eyes. He sighed and checked the time on his phone before pushing out his chair and gathering his trash.

"Wait, where are you going?" I called after him.

He turned around with a smirk on his face. "Some of us have bosses that need us to be at work on time."

I smiled again and bid him a goodbye. Secretly hoping these morning encounters didn't stop.

* * *

"I can't believe you can't even find my bakery, it's like the only real one in town besides Sallies, which technically isn't even in town." I laughed that Saturday.

A full week of little morning rendezvous'. Whether we were sitting down for breakfast and small talk or walking down the sidewalk for deep, short-lived conversations. It all depended on his schedule, whether or not he had the day or night shift. It was mostly days but whenever he had night shift he would trudge in looking like hell but still came in nonetheless. It made me feel like he wanted to spend time with me, like if he didn't show up one day it might end our little fantasy.

But that's just what it was...a fantasy. I knew deep down it would end eventually...everything always did. I just hoped it would be later rather than sooner. I was starting to get kind of attached to him, which scared me the most. There were two things I hated the most, change and disappointment. Both were things I could experience with Austin.

His laugh brought me back from my thoughts. "I don't want to hurt your feelings but I haven't even had the time. Between work and sleep and occasionally eating, I've barely had time for anything outside our coffee dates."

I felt my stomach swirl at the word 'date', he said it without a care, he probably didn't even realize he said it.

"Yeah" I sighed, thinking about everything again.

"Penny for your thoughts?" He asked like he always did when I would space out.

I let out another sigh and shook my head. "Not this time fireman" I let out a small laugh, letting him know I was ok...even if deep down I wasn't.

His brown eyes grew with concern although he didn't press the issue anymore. I picked at the sleeve on my coffee cup, bending the cardboard paper back and forth until finally resting my hands on the table.

I felt a hand cover mine and my eyes fell on them. His large, rough hand covered my small soft one. I felt my cheeks warm at the feeling of his touch. I oddly liked it and it calmed my nerves and settled my stomach...while causing butterflies to erupt also.

"I'm here, if and when you want to talk about whatever it is" His voice was soft.

I shook away the thoughts, fear of letting off more than I should. "Don't you have work?" I asked, looking at the time and pulling my hand away.

"Nah, day off actually." He smiled at me.

"Oh," I breathed out.

"Will you spend the day with me?" He asked, scratching the back of his neck, one of his nervous habits.

I felt my heart jump at the thought. "I would love to...but ya know some of us actually have to work today" I frowned.

"You are your own boss, I'm sure the bakery will survive without you." He chuckled.

I shook my head. "I'm afraid not...Trish has off today so it's just me"

"Oh, well then I'm sure you won't mind me tagging along. I'm sure you could use the extra hands." He held up his hands with a goofy smirk.

I scrunched up my face, taking in the idea.

"Please?" He pleaded with me and I felt my icy exterior soften.

"I…guess so" I shrugged, smiling inside at the thought of spending my day with him. "But you better be ready to work." I said standing up.

"Ally, I put out fires for a living...I highly doubt it could be that bad."

I smiled to myself as I walked out the door, he had no idea.

"So it looks like I will be finding out where this little bakery is after all" I shook my head at him, laughing to myself. "I thought you would put up more of a fight."

I looked at him like he had 2 heads. "Why?"

"I don't know I just thought it was this huge secret" He shrugged.

"Ha, yeah no. I just loved making you squirm" I nudged his side with my elbow.

He nudged me back before stuffing his hands in his pockets, it was a habit of his, one I was getting used to.

* * *

"Is it over?" Austin plopped down on a chair as I switched the sign off and locked the door.

"Yeah" I sat down across from him.

"How- you didn't even warn me" He exclaimed.

"I did...I told you to be ready and I meant it"

"They all came at once, the whole town had to be in here at one point" He said as I shrugged before getting up to start boxing up the leftovers out of the case. "How do you do this everyday?" He asked, following me and leaning against the window of the case.

"I don't know..I just do. I love it. I love seeing people smile when they take a bite of something I made. It makes me happy. It makes it worth it."

"That's really nice actually, that you find so much joy in your job."

"Here" I tossed him a rag, "Make yourself useful and wipe the tables and counters."

"So, how did you become a baker?"

I shrugged. "My mom loved to bake, we used to always bake cookies and cupcakes and it was just our thing." I looked sadly as I tied off the twine around the last box of cupcakes.

"That's sweet, do you still get to bake together?"

I felt my stomach drop as the words hit my ears. "Uh" My voice caught in my throat. "No...but that's enough about me, what about you? What inspired you to be a firefighter?"

I noticed his hesitation but he knew better than to pry, every time he tried to in the past week I would shut down, in fear of getting hurt, he didn't know that though.

"Um..I guess I've just always wanted to help people and there was this kid once..he got separated from his parents on a fire scene. It was a massive store warehouse fire around christmas time. He was so scared. He felt like he would never find them. Then this firefighter noticed him and brought him back to the chief on scene. He made sure he was warm and comfortable before personally searching high and low for his parents. When he finally located them an hour later the mom was searching all over for her family and the father...he was stuck in the fire but the firefighters got him out in time. He was only in the hospital for a few hours before he was released. It was such a small act but yet meant the world to that one family..that one kid. When everyone felt no hope at all he restored that hope in them. I knew from that moment I wanted to be a firefighter. I wanted to help people like that, even if it was as small as reunited a family. I wanted to have that purpose."

I watched as he talked, there was so much emotion behind that story. I felt my lips start moving before I could even realize it.

"Was that boy you?"

He didn't answer but simply nodded. I wanted to say something but felt like I couldn't find the words. I walked the bags of boxes over to the table by the door as Austin stood his back to me a few tables down.

"My mom..she died when I was 18. My dad, I haven't seen him in over 5 years. Ever since mom died he doesn't come around. I wish someone could bring us together like that... I wish it was that easy. I wish he didn't blame me." I felt a tear fall down my cheek as Austin looked up at me.

"Ally?" His voice broke, I could tell he was choked up too. "Ally?" He tried again, with more power in his voice this time.

I felt the tears start to pour more rapidly as I felt a hand grasp my shoulder.

I shook my head. "Sorry, I don't know what came over me." I pushed forward trying to ready the packaged goods for travel but Austin stopped me and pulled me into a hug.

"You don't have to apologize...ever." He whispered.

"I haven't even cried since the accident" I tried to pull away but his hold tightened.

I finally relaxed into his arms, wrapping my arms around his torso. It was a well needed hug..for both of us. I didn't want to cry anymore, being in his arms soothed me.

"Ally?" Austin asked quietly.

"Yeah" I responded in the same tone.

"Why, why did you tell me all of this?"

"I don't know...I just felt like I had to. I wanted to."

"I'm glad you did. I'm sorry to hear about your mom and I'm sure your dad will come around soon."

"Thanks but I don't see that happening, at least not anytime soon." l laughed bitterly, before looking up at him.

He gave me a small smile, reaching up and cupping my cheek. His thumb rubbed over my cheek, ridding the dry tears off my face. His touch was soft and left a trail of warmth on my skin. His eyes held nothing but sincere concern and care.

"Thanks" I smiled goofily.

"Any time" He whispered, still stroking my cheek but refusing to tear his eyes from mine.

He slowly began to lean in and I felt my eyes grow heavy. Did I really want this to happen? It didn't really matter because fate had another idea.

"Ally!" I heard my name along with a banging on the door.

I pulled away, letting out a breath I didn't know I was holding. Austin looked down and scratched the back of his neck. I sighed and walked over to the door.

"Hi Karen!" I said, trying to sound happy. "I have the treats right here"

"Oh, thank you so much Ally. The kids are going to be so happy" She voiced, she always was happy, no matter what.

"Kids?" Austin asked from behind me as I handed her the bags.

"Oh yeas, Ally here donates all her leftovers every night to our local orphanage. The kids look forward to it every day. Sometimes I feel like she bakes extra just for them." She laughed nudging me.

"Sorry. Karen, this is Austin...Austin, Karen" I introduced them.

"Nice to meet you, would you like help to your car?" Austin offered.

"Well that would be wonderful!" She gleamed.

I watched as he picked up the bags and they started towards her car. Meanwhile I finished closing up. When Austin came back in I had finished counting the drawers of money and had gathered my things and fished out my keys.

"Ready?" I asked.

He looked at me for a long second before nodding and grabbing his jacket. I followed him out and locked the door behind us. We both started to walk down the sidewalk and towards his car, I didn't own one since I didn't really need one. I just planned on walking home, it wasn't far.

"That's really nice of you" Austin stated out of the blue.

"Thanks, I think it makes it all worth while. I couldn't imagine just throwing them all out when others could still enjoy them." I said as we stopped at his car, parked behind the bakery in Trish's spot.

"Let me take you home?" He asked.

"I only live a couple blocks away and I enjoy the fresh air. It's relaxing." I explained and he nodded.

"May I walk you?" I hesitated. "It would make me feel better." He shifted under my curious gaze, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Do you always do that?" I asked, starting to walk.

He quickly caught on and matched my pace. "What?"

"Put your hands in your pockets?"

"I mean, I guess I just do it when I don't know what to do with my hands." He shrugged.

"I know the feeling" I laughed, throwing my hands in the air.

He smiled at me before looping his arm with mine. "There, all better."

I smiled up at him as I grasped onto his arm with both of mine. It felt right, this felt right. The rest of the walk was silent but it was a comfortable silence.

"This is me" I said, stopping at my front stoop.

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

"It's Sunday" I stated, stupidly.

I don't usually work Sundays, since we were closed, it had always been that way. It always would be.

"You don't get coffee just because it's Sunday?" He asked.

"I mean it's my day off so I usually-"

"Wait, your day off?" He asked.

"Yeah" I said slowly.

"Spend the day with me?" He repeated his question from earlier.

"What?" I deadpanned.

"Give me your day off, let me show you what I do for fun."

"I don't know"'

"Please? If it is terrible, I will leave you alone forever"

I felt my stomach drop, that was the exact opposite of what I wanted. "Oh..ok"

"I mean, unless you don't want to" He rubbed his neck again.

"No" I jumped. "I want to. I do."

"Oh ok, good. Um so I'll see you tomorrow. Usual time and place?" He smiled, nervously.

I nodded. "Can't wait. I'll see you tomorrow Austin."

"Goodnight Ally"

"Night, Fireman."

* * *

"So how is it that you have two days off in a row?" I questioned him the next morning at breakfast.

We sat at our usual table by the window, Austin got there early and bought my coffee and toasted croissant with butter. He knew me so well, but there was still a huge chunk that I kept protected away from him.

"I have every other Saturday off and I have Sunday's off, since the part-time guys come in to earn a little extra money. I usually work the night shift into Tuesday and have Mon_day_ off."

"So basically your schedule is extremely confusing?" I laughed.

"Basically." A beat passed as we both finished up our food. "And your schedule is extremely flexible?" He asked.

"Sometimes. Sometimes not so much. I mean as my own boss I should be able to make my own schedule but if I have no one to work then I have to. No if, ands, or buts about it."

"That's very responsible of you. Most bosses would just tell the employee they had to work, instead you bite the bullet."

"It's my business, my responsibility, it's everything to me. The stand mixer I, um, use to make the smaller batches of cookies or cupcakes or whatever, my mom gave it to me when I told her I wanted to pursue a career in baking. It's the only thing I have left of her, well besides the songbook she gave me for my eleventh birthday, it's somewhere in my apartment." I rambled on.

"You write songs?" Austin rose an eyebrow.

I blushed. "I used to, I thought I wanted to be a songwriter/singer. But I have terrible stage fright so that was ruled out almost immediately."

"I play a few instruments myself. Well, only because my mom made me learn piano and from there I learned guitar, ya know because what girl doesn't like a guy who can play them a song?"

"How charming" I faked a dreamy look before letting out a laugh as Austin rolled his eyes.

"But after the guitar I learned harmonica, tuba, trumpet, cello-"

"I get the idea" I cut him off.

"So, you ready to have some fun?"

"It's now or never I guess" I laughed, standing up and straightening out my shirt before slipping my army green jacket over top of my white shirt. I adjusted my maroon, tan, and green plaid scarf before looking down at my shoes, double-tongued low top maroon converse.

"Are these shoes okay?" I asked, feeling self conscious.

"Perfect, I told you, you look amazing."

I blushed as he waited by the door for me, holding it like always. "Thanks"

As I stepped out I finally got a full look of his plain blue jeans and black converse paired with a gray tee that had his firehouse emblem printed on it. His hair was in it's 'purposefully messy' style. His eyes, well I could get lost in those for hours.

"You okay?" He asked, pulling my from my thoughts as we were now strolling down the sidewalk.

"No car today?" I pointed out, saving myself.

"Not today" He said simply.

"So your idea of fun is walking?" I joked.

"Well...yeah" He shrugged his shoulders. "I love the outdoors"

"I do too" I smiled up at him sheepishly.

"Good" he smiled back. "We are going to be outdoors a lot today."

As he became silent I noticed we were now walking up to a building with three large engine bays, inside were the red trucks that kids loved and homeowners were more than thankful for in times of need.

"You are taking me to work?" I said, stopping before the bays.

"Well you showed me your work, so I thought it would only be right to show you mine."

"So we're going into a burning building?" I asked, eyes growing wide.

He let out a light laugh. "No"

"Then what?"

"You'll just have to wait to see."

He placed a hand on the small of my back and led me into the firehouse. I felt shivers shoot up my spine. His touch warmed my skin, even through 3 layers of clothing. I tried to brush it off, but it was showing to be harder to suppress with each day.

"Guys" Austin yelled out, leading me into a large room.

There was a small kitchen area against the back wall and a couch with a tv set to the left. To the right there was a large meeting/dining style table where about 4 or 5 men sat. There was a few more men scattered around and a dalmatian laid at the foot of the table.

"Guys!" He yelled again and they all turned to face us, smiles on all of their faces. "This is Ally, Ally…" He looked at me, then the group. "This is my squad"

"Squad?" I laughed a little. "Are Trish and Amber my gang?"

"Well, actually I think he meant more we are members of Rescue Squad Co. 3 here at Station 43. We are the special ops team of firefighting here in town." One of the shorter males laughed looking at the other guys as I felt my cheeks flare up.

"Oh, sorry" I laughed nervously, looking everywhere but the people in front of me.

So much for good first impressions.

Austin's hand began to rub small circles on the small of my back, bringing my eyes to his. They held care and concern, offering some of his confidence. His smile told me everything was fine and was going to be fine. I offered a small smile back before he turned his attention back to his guys.

"Thank you, Stan, but I think I meant both. It is pretty funny…" He trailed off before nodding to the guys, speaking with their eyes.

"I'm Stan, as you probably know now." He smiled wide and offered his hand for me to shake.

I greatly took it and followed the same for Danny, TJ, and Dez. Dez seemed a little off but nice and funny to say the least. TJ was also a little iffy, but not in the same way...he was a little sketchy. Danny seemed really kind and friendly. He was a family man, two kids and a wife.

"So what brings you guys here on your day off?" I asked, knowing that they all were on the same squad so they all had off.

"We are pulling a well over-do favor for someone" Danny smirked, looking at Austin.

I looked to Austin and he just shrugged. "Come on Ally, we have a lot of fun to have and not a lot of time to do it."

He took my hand and pulled me back towards the engine bay, saying hi to a few passers by. We walked out of building and head towards one of the trucks, there's a large ladder attached with a bucket on the end resting near the ground. I knew immediately that was for us...and I hated heights.

"Aus-"

"Hey, I survived your hell...at least humor mine" He smiled, reassuring me slightly. "We save people with this equipment if it wasn't safe we couldn't use it." I still had my doubts and gave him a small unsure look as we started towards the bucket. His hand landed on my back and he leaned down to my ear. "l'll be right next to you the whole time."

I felt goosebumps raise where his breath hit my neck. Surprisingly with his touch and words, I was somewhat calm. Somewhat.

Dez was there and he handed us both firefighter helmets, Austins was obviously more worn than my loaner...it got me thinking 'how many fires had this guy been in?' Dez gave me a firm squeeze on the shoulder and a small smile before Austin motioned for me to get into the bucket. I looked at him, pleading with my eyes but he avoided my gaze. I hesitantly got in and Austin followed behind. He slammed the little door shut and clasped the back up latch.

I found the edge of the bucket and secured a death grip on it so tight my knuckles turned pure white. Austin let out a small chuckle next to me before placing a light hold around my waist and moving the bucket in motion up into the air. I closed my eyes as we grew higher and higher. I felt it jolt to a stop and my grip grew tighter.

Austins hand covered mine and I opened one eye to look at him. "You can open your eyes, ya know."

I opened the other and turned to look directly at his chest, refusing to look down. I instantly missed his hand on mine. "Happy, can we go down now?" I asked, feeling him chuckle and the basket shake slightly causing my hands to fly back onto the railing.

"Ally" He said knowingly, meeting my eyes. "Just look out, along the horizon."

I stared at him for a few more seconds before turning my head and taking in the breathtaking view. I felt a small gasp leave my mouth as I looked over the vast mountain tops that seemed miles away. I saw the sun peaking out of the clouds, letting the sunlight fall over the entire town. You could see everything from up there.

"Do you see your bakery?" Austin asked, pointing down to the roof of my building.

"I can see the people coming in and out, that's so cool!" I exclaimed like a kid in a candy store. "Hold on" I pulled out my phone and snapped a few pictures. "This is so cool!"

"It's one of the perks" Austin laughed, looking down and shoving his hands in his pockets.

"How high are we?"

"Um, well right now we are about a hundred feet off the ground"

"Damn! I can cross this off my bucket list." I giggled and he just rolled his eyes. "Come on that was punny" I nudged him and he rolled his eyes again.

"Ready to go back down?" He asked.

"No!" I jumped, surprising both of us and causing my grip to find it's way back to the railing. "I just want to take this in some more...It's just wow..and…"

"Beautiful" Austin breathed out, staring at me.

"Yeah" I smiled at him. "It's beautiful."

He opened his mouth to say something else but closed it, turning away from my gaze. "Well as much as I would love to stay up here, we have lots more to do." He pulled the lever and the basket jerked down causing me to fly into his side.

Out of instinct his one arm flew around my waist to steady me close to him using his body as the other steadying factor.

"Easy there killer" He said as I felt a chuckle erupt out of his chest.

I felt my cheeks heat up and smiled sheepishly as I grabbed the railing and backed away. "Sorry"

"You don't have to apologize Ally, ever." He looked at me with sincerity as the basket stopped a few inches off the ground.

"Sorry" I said immediately slapping myself internally, "I mean okay?" I offered.

He didn't say anything just smiled as he opened the gate and stepped out. After he offered his hand and I took it gratefully, hopping down with ease.

"How was it guys?" Dez asked, taking my helmet as Austin held onto his.

"A little shaky but absolutely beautiful to say the least." I smiled at him.

"Come on, I have to put my helmet back with my bunkers"

"Your what?" I asked following Austin back inside and over to a line of gear racks filled with similar almost identical fire turnout gear in each. "Which ones yours?"

He stopped at the second to last one from the back wall and smiled back at me. "This one."

I walked over and looked to where he was previously looking. His boots were already in his 'bunker' pants, ready to be slipped on in an emergency. I felt my hands grow minds of their own and trace over his last name on the back of his jacket. I wondered what action and kinds of tragedies this gear had seen. Above his name was another label, lieutenant.

"Lieutenant?" I turned to him.

"Yep, that just means I'm in charge of those goofballs" He looked over to the guys playing with the dog outside.

"Oh, okay" I said, knowing there was more to it but didn't mind him sparing the details. "Have you been in many fires?" I asked, feeling myself internally face smack again.

"Hmm... lets see." He pretended to count on top of his head and with his fingers. "Yep."

I laughed. "So what's next?"

"I thought you would ask that. Come on." We started to walk out passing by the guys on the way.

"Leaving so soon?" Danny asked, holding the ball from the jumping dalmatian.

"Well, there's only so much to do here." Austin joked as we walked to the sidewalk. "See ya guys tomorrow night!" He yelled over his shoulder.

"Yeah yeah! See ya later boss!" Stan yelled back.

"So what did you think about the guys?" He asked after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

"They seem really nice, and probably funny from what I can tell."

"Yeah" He nodded his head,smiling.

"Where to now?" I asked.

"If I told you, I would have to kill you." He smirked.

"I can deal with that, considering that what we've done so far has almost killed me twice."

"No need, we're here." He stopped walking and I followed.

"Seriously? You are just full of surprises Lieutenant Moon." I laughed as I looked at the scene in front of me. "The carnival? When did this even get into town?"

"Last night" He said proudly. "Come on!"

I quickly rushed to catch up with him as he began to head towards the rides and games.

* * *

"Well, I have to hand it to you. I didn't think you could do it" I said as we walked down the sidewalk a few hours later.

"Oh come on it was a piece of cake." He boasted.

I let out a sarcastic laugh. "Austin, you spent $20 on a game that was rigged anyway before just buying the damn thing off the guy for 10 bucks"

"Yeah, but if anyone asks I won it first try" He shot back.

"Maybe second try will be more believable." I suggested.

His face pouted before returning back to normal. "Fine"

"Thank you Austin" I blurted out.

"Really it wasn't a big deal, more a pride thing" He shrugged.

"No I mean thank you for today" I said. "It was amazing. First the amazing view and then the fun and laughs at the carnival. It had to be the most fun I've had in a really long time."

"Your more than welcome but...it's not over just yet" He said, shoving his hands in his pockets.

He was nervous.

"Oh, sorry" I apologized.

"Please stop apologizing, it's totally fine there's no need to apologize...ever." He looked down at me before looking back ahead of him.

We walked in silence for a few moments before he slowed to a stop in front of a brick building that looked like it probably held apartments.

"Where are we?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Well, I'm home." He stated, opening the wrought iron gate and starting up the steps to the large red door. "You coming?" He turned around after I didn't follow.

I snapped out of my thoughts and started to walk behind him. We walked up the large staircase and I stayed silent as we continued to rise with each flight. I was fully aware that I was potentially going into a sticky situation, entering a almost strangers house. It was like a horror story gone right. But Austin wasn't some stranger, I was oddly comfortable with him. Even though I had only known him for a week he was one of the closest friends I've ever had. I felt like I could trust him completely and he trusted me from what I could tell.

"Ally?" Austin said, pulling me out of my thoughts.

I lifted my head to see a door labeled 'roof access' and a very confused Austin. "Sorry" I said, immediately regretting it. "I mean-"

"It's fine. Are you ok?" He asked, taking a step down and placing a hand on my bicep.

"Yeah" I nodded. "I was just thinking."

"Oh ok" He said, dropping the subject thankfully. "Come on."

He didn't let go of my arm, but used the contact to guide me out the door and onto the roof. As I look around I see a blanket and basket along with some pillows and other little dining necessities. We walked over and sat down, slipping off our shoes.

"Wine or beer?" Austin asked, reaching into the cooler next to him.

"Beer" I answered quickly, I hated wine.

"My kind of girl" He laughed, handing me a beer.

I felt my cheeks glow as his eyes looked into mine. "Got any food in there?" I distracted myself from the feeling he was giving me.

"Of course! Lets see...we've got some finger sandwiches, grapes, chocolate covered strawberries, and last but certainly not least a blueberry muffin?" He said, more like a question. "I guess this is what you get when you ask a bunch of male, shift workers to pack a picnic." He chuckled, laying everything out.

So this was another part of the 'favor' they were talking about.

"Well I love blueberry muffins" I said, breaking off a piece of the muffin and popping it into my mouth.

"Oh good, so I don't have to kill them after all."

"Wow" I said breathlessly, the sunset taking all other possible words from my mouth.

"I know right, it's breathtaking. I always come up here when I need to think or clear my head or just relax. No one knows about it, it's like my little place." He smiled as he took a grape and popped it into his mouth.

"Wait so I'm the first girl you've taken here?" I asked, turning to him in disbelief.

"You're the first person I've brought up here." He laughed again, I was starting to love that sound.

"Oh, I thought for sure you would have used this to get lucky once or twice"

"What?" He asked, now the one in disbelief.

"Well, a rooftop picnic with sunset included is a real panty dropper" I shrugged.

He laughed out loud again, "That did not just come out of your precious little mouth" He exclaimed and I shrugged. "So is it working?"

"What?" I deadpanned.

"It's just a joke Als, don't worry." He said, effortlessly.

"Als?" I asked, I hated when people called me that, but when it slid off his lips it seemed so much more appealing.

"Yeah, do you not like it? I don't have to call you that."

"No, no. I love it, actually" I said, smiling up at him.

He simply smiled back, starting to unwrap the sandwiches. He sparked up some decent small talk, conversing about the more light stuff that wasn't covered in our morning dates. Well, I couldn't even call them dates because we were just friends and part of me really wished we weren't. I would never admit that though. It all happened so fast, it still was. It had only been a week for pete's sake. I had never taken a liking to someone so fast or so deeply. Only once had I ever felt anything close to this and that was with my high school romance, which was story for another time. I wished my mom was here to help me figure all this out. I was confused and without her to clear things up, I was just left...lost and alone.

"Ally?"

"Mhmm?" I asked, keeping my eyes trained on the now star filled sky.

"What're you thinking about?"

"Hmm?" I said, finally turning my full attention to him.

"You okay?" He asked, fully concerned now.

"Oh, yeah" I said quietly.

"You wanna talk about it?" He asked, leaning closer to me, placing his support arm behind me.

My body instantly reacted to the new source of heat and the uncontrollable butterflies that flooded my stomach.

"It's fine, just stupid girl stuff." I shrugged, taking a sip of my drink.

"Nothing you have to say is stupid." He said, softly.

"Sorry" I apologized and his face instantly scrunched. "I'll try to stop that" I smiled sheepishly.

"It's fine, I just don't see what your apologizing for all the time...so, are you gonna share your mind with me or do I have to pay a penny?"

"I was just thinking" I said, turning back to the sky.

"Okay, a dollar?" He joked.

I smiled at him apologetically before looking back at the stars. "My mom, she used to help me sort everything out when I was feeling confused and my mind was cluttered. I just feel like I could use my mom's intuition right now."

"Can I help?" He asked, looking to me...waiting for me to look at him.

But I didn't. I just laughed a short laugh and shook my head. "No, you can't. No one can, it's just something that only she could understand."

"I'm sorry that I can't make it better for you" He said, still burning a hole into the side of my head.

I feared that looking at him would cause me to lose my cool all together and melt at the simple sight of his concerned brown eyes.

"Yeah, you have no idea." I said under my breath.

"Huh?"

"Nothing. Sorry I tarnished the mood" I frowned.

"I'm sorry that you don't understand that if you keep that pout on your face any longer I'm gonna have to kiss it off, ya know since I did plan this amazing dinner and should get something in return." He laughed, clearly joking.

I felt my heart stop when he said the word kiss and my face in the same sentence. I knew he was joking but completely wished he wasn't with my entire being. I wanted nothing more than to have his lips on mine, even though I knew very well it wasn't going to happen. Not today and most likely not ever. But somewhere in my heart I found courage and with that I did something that surprised us both.

I leaned up slowly and placed a simple, small kiss on his cheek. "Thank you, this day was amazing and even though this was definitely a panty drop worthy dinner I must bid you adieu, I have to be up early tomorrow morning and it's getting late."

"Wait what?" He said, flustered.

"We have work. It's Monday."

"At least let me walk you home."

"I can't let you do that, you're already home. It would be backwards, plus you hijacked my walk home last night and I could just use the alone time to clear my mind. Thank you though, you are the spitting image of the perfect gentleman." I laughed as he cracked a small smile.

"You're killing me, but I will let you go...as long as you text me when you get home safely." He said sternly.

"Will do."

"I'll be waiting."

"I know you will." I said getting up and walking away with Austin behind me cleaning up. "Night Austin" I called back as I made it to the door.

"Good night Als. See you tomorrow?" He asked, looking at me with puppy dog eyes.

"See you tomorrow."

My walk home was filled with many tangled thoughts and tears. It was very needed and even though nothing really changed after I felt a lot better. Tomorrow was the 3rd of December...one of the few days I dread each year. I knew very well I most likely would have to rush to the coffee house after my morning 'appointment'. I could make it work though, and after that I would definitely need some Austin Moon in my life.

When I got home all I wanted was to sleep, and that's what I did. I slipped into comfy clothes and fell into my bed, falling asleep with tears flowing down my face. I felt like a little kid again, all I wanted was my mom. I just wanted my mommy.

* * *

I looked down solemnly at the grave below me. I hadn't been here in over a year, it was too hard. I felt the tears start to run down my cheeks as I sat on the crunchy, frozen grass that was still wet from morning dew. I ran my cold, raw fingers over the engraved lettering. 'A devoted mother, loving wife, and caring friend. As she always said "The greatest gift in life is love."' I tore my eyes away and fell against the grave as tears began to fall down my face at a record breaking rate.

"I miss you mom, I miss you so much. Please come back to me. Please I need you. I can't do this, I tried and I can't. I just I need you. I need my mom." I cried helplessly to the heavens hoping for a miracle that never came, no matter how hard I tried.

I couldn't imagine life without her before and now I had to live without my mom...and my dad. When a family loses a parent it's a tragedy, but when you also lose the other in the process it's devastating. It was even worse that he was still on this earth, alive, and yet I felt like when I lost my mom, I lost my dad too. I was alone.

I was all alone.

* * *

_**I would just like to take a minute to thank all my reviewers and followers and favoriters!**_

_**Thank you..**_

_ Mysterygirl122_

_ Ross lynch R5 fan _

_ SalwayR5_

_and all the Guest reviewers! **Thank you!**_

_**XOXOX!**_


	3. Chapter Three

_**Enjoy! (Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except the things I made up myself!)** Ps. look for Ally's outfits posted on my polyvore! Link in my profile!**  
**_

* * *

**AUSTIN'S POV:**

I checked my phone once again, no word from Ally and she was supposed to be here an hour ago. She didn't text me last night, but I just pinned that to she forgot and fell asleep. Even though I had that in my head I still didn't get any sleep myself. I texted her and called her multiple was time to take action now, starting at the only place I could think she would be.

Work.

I drove the short drive to her bakery, which wasn't even open yet and knocked on the door. After a few seconds a short Latino woman walked up and unlocked the door. She only opened it slightly before shooting me a weird look.

"Can I help you? We aren't open yet."

"Hi, you must be Trish, Ally has told me a lot about you. I'm-"

"Austin. Nice to finally meet you, but Ally isn't here"

My face fell. "Do you know where she is? She was supposed to meet me for coffee an hour ago."

I watched as Trish debated with herself for a few seconds on whether to trust me or not. "She is um, busy this morning. It's the 3rd."

"I'm sorry but I don't know what that means." I said, trying to get more information.

"Her mom died 5 years ago today."

"So she is visiting her mom" I said mostly to myself.

"You didn't hear it from me." She threatened before her face became friendly again, "It was truly nice meeting you, but I have to go."

She closed the door and locked it, walking back into the bakery. I sighed and got back into the car before pulling away and starting towards the only graveyard in town. Thank god my shift wasn't until tonight or else I would have called off. Nothing was worth losing Ally, she needed someone and for some reason I felt I needed to be that someone. I cared about her, deeply.

I pulled up to the curb after driving up and down the rows and spotting a mound of brown-blonde hair leaning against the headstone.

I slowly got out of the car and quietly walked towards her heaving body. She was crying, hard.

"Ally?" I asked, as quietly and sweet as possible.

She didn't respond but her sobs got softer.

"Ally?" I said again, kneeling next to her and placing a hand on her back, rubbing small circles.

Again, she didn't speak and for now neither did I. She turned into my embrace as I secured my arms around her. I would never let go if possible, I wanted to take all that pain away for her. I hated seeing her like this. She was so broken and vulnerable. On top of that, she was allowing me to see it, something she would have never done on a regular day. All her raw emotion that she keeps bottled up all year long until this dreadful day was finally released. I was honored that she was going to let me be that person, that rock, that shoulder to cry on.

"I'm sorry" She sniffled after the sobs slowed.

She just didn't get it. "You never have-"

"No, I broke our date and made you late for work and worried and.." She pulled back, laughing lightly. "..ruined your shirt."

I looked down to see a small dark spot from where her tears soaked through. "It's okay, it's all so okay. I don't have work until 5 and I would never, ever even imagine leaving you alone like this, and you can bet on that."

"Thank you" She sniffled a little before laughing slightly. "I have never met someone who was willing to drop everything to make sure I was ok and it's only been a week. I think my mom must be looking over me." Her voice was soft.

I felt my heart warm at her words. "Yeah, and I know she is so proud of the woman you've become. She has to be, now come on. You must be freezing."

I stood up and helped her up as well. She swayed for a few seconds before gaining her balance. I kept a hand on her back to guide her back to the car. After securing her in the passenger seat I ran around to hop in the drivers side.

"Why?" She asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Why what?"

"Why are you doing all of this? I mean we've only known each other for 7 days, we're practically still strangers to each other."

"Now that's where your wrong, I feel like I've known you for 7 years not days, I understand you and you understand me. It's so easy being with you and around you, I actually enjoy it greatly. I look forward to every morning now because it means spending time with you. I have never been so drawn to someone so strongly. I feel like you were meant to forget about your money that day and I was supposed to walk in just in time to lend a helping hand. I've never felt a true purpose in life, I thought becoming a firefighter would make me feel like I had a calling and it did but there was still something missing. Being with you... being around you gives me something to look forward to, and I love that. I love having a reason to wake up every morning."

I looked over to see her face shocked, speechless.

"Als?"

"You really feel that way?" She asked.

"Well, yeah. Is that okay?" I asked, feeling subconscious.

"Is it ok? Is it ok? Of course it's ok! It's amazing actually! I am so glad I met you that day, I truly believe it was a miracle and I am so thankful to have you in my life Austin Moon. I just don't know how to explain it all yet." She bit her lip and looked down, closing off again.

* * *

**ALLY'S POV**

Austin brought me home and even stayed with me for a while. We just sat on the couch as he held me and I cried again. It was a rough day. After, he offered to go check on Trish, luckily we had planned on this and had one of our high school students coming in at 3. He stayed and tried to help while I got a shower and freshened up.

He had called a little while ago offering to pick up lunch and coffee from the shop. I, of course, said yes. I had been waiting, pacing rather for fifteen minutes and I was starving. I couldn't cry anymore, I was out of tears and well frankly just didn't want to do it anymore.

"Food!" I heard his masculine voice ring out in the apartment.

"Thank god! I am starving!" I exclaimed running to the table as he set out the food on the table.

I instantly began to dig in as he watched in awe and amusement. "Someone's hungry." He smirked.

"I missed breakfast!" I defended with a mouth full.

"Ok, ok slow down. I'd rather not have to perform the Heimlich today."

I blushed as I swallowed hard. "Sor-"

"Ehh-eh-eh" He yelled over me. "Every time you say sorry and it's not a worthy time then you owe me…" He trailed off in thought.

"Owe you what?" I challenged before taking another bite.

"You owe me...a favor" He smiled wickedly. "Any favor I want"

"Geez, you're not gonna make me have sex with you are you?" I joked, secretly wanting him to say yes because his body on top of mine sounded so good that I would only say sorry for the rest of my life.

"No, not any time soon at least" He winked before crumpling up his trash and putting it into the bag.

I felt my cheeks blush feverishly as I looked back down at my food. "What time did you say you had work?" I asked.

"Five, and it's 2:30 right now so you have me for another 2 hours. Whatcha wanna do?"

"Movie?"

"Sure" He smiled.

I walked over into the living room and opened the cabinet that held the DVDs. "Pick your poison."

"Wow, I'm gonna have to go with step brothers. It's a classic."

I smiled and popped in the disc while he got comfy on the couch, slipping off his shoes. I settled in next to him, at a safe distance.

"I promise, I don't have cooties" He chuckled, pulling me into his side and draping his arm over my shoulders.

His fingers drew random shapes on my bicep as the opening credits rolled. I rested my cheek on his chest and laid my arm across his stomach. It was so normal to be sitting here like this with him that it felt like we had been doing it for years. He was right earlier, it hadn't been 7 days but 7 years.

* * *

When I woke up some time later and realized Austin was no where to be found. I looked at the clock to see it was 5:23. That explained it, as I walked into the kitchen I found a note on the fridge that explained even more.

Als,

Didn't want to wake you. Left for work, see you tomorrow for breakfast?

-Austin

I smiled but quickly decided that tomorrow was too far away and I needed to thank Austin for his kindness today. I turned and began gathering supplies. I found the flour and sugar and butter and chocolate chips and got to work, doing what I did best...bake.

* * *

I felt the plate in my hands start to shake as I approached the firehouse. I felt my palms to start to sweat and began rethinking this whole plan. I shook my head of the thoughts and walked in through the open engine bay. I walked towards the small group of men standing by the wall of gear and smiled as I noticed a familiar face.

"Ally. Fancy seeing you here." Dez smiled as he walked towards me.

"Nice to see you too." I laughed. "Is Austin here?"

"Yes, but to find out where you need to give me those cookies"

I smiled and peeled back the foil to offer him one, but as his hand went for a second I swatted it away.

"One, don't get greedy." I smirked.

"He's in his office. It's just down the hall and to the left." He said, taking a bite of the cookie. "Mmm, these are really good!"

"Thank you!" I said, walking away towards the direction he pointed to.

I walked down the hall until I came to the room with a placard that said 'Lieutenant Moon'. I looked in the window to see Austin hunched over his desk. He rubbed his face before scribbling down something on the paper in front of him. I took in a deep breath before knocking on his door.

"Come in." He yelled, not even turning from his paperwork.

"Special Delivery for Lieutenant Moon" I said, hoping he wouldn't find me incredibly cheesy.

He turned around and an amused smile crossed his face. "What's this?"

"These" I placed the plate down on his desk before sitting back on the small bed next to the desk. "Are for you, as a thank you for today." I smiled shyly.

"Really? For me?" He held his heart. "I'm flattered." He grabbed one and ate it in one bite.

"Slow down there killer." I laughed. "So, is this the glamourous life of a firefighter." I asked, my eyes looking around the room before landing on his paper pile.

"Well, none of it's really glamour but this is part of the job. Paperwork and more-" He was cut off by a loud beeping noise and then a woman's voice listing off numbers and words. "Duty calls, but wait here for me?"

I nodded as he ran out of the room. Within seconds sirens were blaring and the trucks were rolling out. I walked out and over to kitchen area to see Spike, the dalmatian, laying in his bed in the corner. I smiled at him, hoping he was still friendly, he looked at me with lazy eyes before closing them completely. I sat down on the couch and turned on the tv, flipping through the channels until I landed on the news. It was breaking news to be exact, live. The headline read 'Apartment Building Fire, 6 dead, 18 injured, 20 plus missing' I felt my heart drop as I saw the camera stop on a big red familiar firetruck. It was the same one that I was sitting in just a yesterday. I saw firefighters and police officers running everywhere. Then, I saw him. He was with Dez climbing up the ladder towards a window. Just as I grew closer towards the edge of my seat, the broadcast was over.

I jumped out of my seat and started to pace. My mind began to wander to places no ones mind should ever go. Places that thought of the worst possible scenario, places that thought Austin could die. I fell back onto the couch as the most agonizing minutes of my life passed. I continued to switch from each news station, hoping they would put it back on. They didn't. I felt my heart racing as I heard radio static coming from behind me and turned to see a woman walking by with a handheld radio in her hand.

"Hi..hi" I stuttered, trying not to startle her.

She turned and I saw she was a middle-aged woman, dressed in business attire. "Hi, you..you must be Ally?" She asked, looking like she had come to a realization.

I smiled. "Yeah, but how-"

She shook her head in that knowing way. "Austin won't stop talking about you. He is smitten over you."

I felt a blush cover my cheeks as the radio made a noise of men talking.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Oh, it's a radio scanner. I'm listening to the radio talk between emergency personnel at that apartment fire."

"Would, would you mind if I listened as well?" I asked, shyly.

"Well, of course not but you might get kinda confused. It took me years to master this language." She laughed taking a seat at the table and I followed. "But I can try and translate for you. I'm sure you're only listening for one reason though." She gave me a knowing look and I smiled appreciatively.

"Thank you."

"Ok, lets see...they've put the fire out. Two firefighters are still in there, from 43…" She trailed off and I got a feeling that wasn't good. "Um, they've lost communication. Multiple floor and ceiling collapses. Still no word on who they are though. Wait, it's...it's Dez and Austin who are still in there…" She looked at me with sad eyes.

"Well, what else?" I asked, feeling my heart beat out of my chest with fear.

"Um, I'm not sure. They've all been told to evacuate, no one should be in there, wait they're coming. They got trapped but they're coming out now, they're almost out-" She was cut off by a loud explosion sound and I felt my heart stop completely.

"What was that?" I cried.

"Back-draft" She said, not moving her eyes from the radio.

"Wha-what's that?" I stuttered.

"It's a phenomenon where a fire that has used all the oxygen suddenly explodes when more is made available, typically because a door or window has been opened. When they opened the door the fire exploded, it wasn't out like they thought."

"Well are they okay?" I asked, my voice barely coming out.

"I- I don't know, there's a lot going on over the radio right now. Lots of chaos, the chief is going to have a fit, I need to go call him." She stood up and I looked at her frightened.

"Why isn't he there?"

"He's away, on vacation with his family. The assistant chief is there, Ally they're gonna be fine. Austin does this all the time in an hour or so he is going to stroll through that door with an amazing story to tell you. He always does."

She gave me a small smile before walking away and leaving me in silence with my thoughts and my tears that began to pour for the thousandth time today. Only, this time I wasn't crying for my mom, I was crying for Austin.

* * *

I looked up when I heard the truck engines pulling up. I had curled up on the couch with Spike, he was a good listener after all. I sat up and slid on my shoes and ran over to the engine bays looking through the men, looking for that face.

"Ally!" Dez yelled, walking over to me.

I mustered up a smile and gave him a hug, mostly because I was an emotional wreck.

"Dez, are you okay? I heard." I looked at him after we pulled away.

"Yeah, Austin saved my ass in there today. Wouldn't be the first time though."

"Where is he?" I asked, desperately.

"Als?" I felt my heart stop, my world came to a halt, everything faded away when I spun around to face him head on.

He looked different. He was covered in soot and still had his bunker pants on. His hair was wet and messy. His grey shirt was drenched in what I expected to be sweat and possible water from the hoses. I couldn't help but fantasize about him as I stood there, I mean it was only natural. He was hot and sweaty. Then I was reminded of everything I had just gone through and the mood died.

I walked over to him and gave him a hug. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it was- Ow! Why did you hit me?"

"Because you're an idiot! I thought you were dead." I told him, trying to keep my voice down along with my heart rate.

"Als, I'm fine. I didn't die, we were on our way out when the ceiling collapsed so we had to find another way out and we did. We went out the back, the back-draft was at the front door. Some idiot from the 93 kicked it open. From what I heard he's going to be okay, but I mean the way Dez found a way out was just amazing it was so-"

"How can you be so happy and excited right now?" I asked in a low voice.

"Adrenaline, I guess?" He shrugged. "Als, it was amazing how me and Dez worked-"

"I can't."

I walked away as I tried to control my breathing. Austin was okay, it was a miscommunication. He was okay and right in front of me. Then why was there still a pit in my stomach. Why did I still feel like my heart was ripped out of my chest and stomped on then put back in? Probably because that was exactly what happened.

"Ally?"

I looked up to see I was outside of the firehouse now. I turned around to Austin, standing there with those big concerned brown eyes.

"Als?" He asked again. "What's wrong?"

"I-I can't." I stuttered, blankly staring past him.

"What does that mean?"

"I can't do this. I can't lose you. I can't." I felt a stray tear fall down my cheek as the thought crossed my mind.

"You're not going to. I'm right here." He took a step towards me and I took two back, trying to avoid the pure hurt that crossed his face.

"I thought you were dead Austin!"

"But I wasn't, I'm not. Not today, Not tomorrow, not for a very, very, very long time."

"You don't know that, you could have died today. I can't lose anyone else Austin, I just can't and from the sounds of it this kind of stuff happens a lot. I'm sorry, I just...can't." I turned away from him as the waterworks began to fall with every step I took.

In the distance I heard him call after me, but I couldn't turn back. I had to protect myself, I had to. After my mother and my father and..Tim, I couldn't bare to lose another person that I cared about. I was already growing too close to him, I had to put some distance between us. I had to, no matter how hard it would be.

* * *

I woke up the next morning surrounded by tissues and dry tears plastered on my face. I had been in and out of sleep all night. Austin was working the night shift so I had been on my computer checking news stations all night. I had even found some website that allowed me to listen in on the radios, even though I hadn't a clue what they were saying.

My entire body hurt as walked to the bathroom to shower up and get ready for my day. After I showered and changed into an appropriate outfit, sporting almost all black, I walked out and towards the coffee shop. I was so in thought that I forgot that Austin might show up to try and make amends. The only thing was that there was nothing to make amends of, I just needed some time to train my brain and heart to not get attached to a walking death trap.

"Ally?" I looked over my shoulder as I went to order my coffee and saw another new version of Austin.

He was worn and run down. His coffee in his hand shook slightly and his hair was messed up. His clothes looked wrinkled and dirty; he always had a clean pressed shirt, always.

"Austin? What happened to you?" I asked.

"You." His voice was scratchy and tired.

"Wha-what?" I stuttered.

"You, you came into my life and turned it upside down. It was perfectly fine until you showed up and ran all over it with those little heeled daggers of yours." He nodded towards my heels.

"Excuse me?" I asked in disbelief.

"Did you always plan to drop me when things started getting real?" He asked, ignoring my question.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said, looking around as people started to stare. "Why don't we sit down and talk about this?" I asked, trying to keep it civil.

"I don't want to sit with you, you're nothing but a liar. All that stuff you said, the stuff I said to you? The almost kiss? Was it all a game to you? Because it wasn't to me, so enjoy your coffee..it's on me. Just like the joke. The joke is always on me, isn't it?" He threw down three dollars before walking out of the coffee shop.

Out of my life.

* * *

**And the plot thickens! I am so sorry if you all hate me for this chapter but believe me there are many more chapters to come and this is not the end. Ally is just being a little dramatic. Thank you to all who reviewed and favorited and followed! XOXOX**


	4. Chapter Four

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**_

_** !LOOK FOR THE LINK TO ALLY'S OUTFIT IN MY PROFILE!**_

* * *

Austin. Austin. Austin. Austin.

That thought, that name had been running through my mind for over 3 weeks. Three whole weeks. My cupcake ideas sucked, my decorations sucked, my baking sucked. I was stuck in a rut and couldn't get out. I missed him. I needed him in my life no matter the risk. I needed Austin Moon in my life.

"Ally! Ally!"

I shook my head to see Trish looking at me, annoyed. "Sorry, I was…"

"Thinking about Austin? Yeah I know."

"Nooo, I wasn't -"

"Save it Al, just talk to him."

I sat back from the baking table in defeat. "Don't you think I've tried? I mean I've been texting and calling and showing up at the coffee shop, I even showed up at his apartment. He has been completely avoiding me.

"Then you only have one place left." She looked at me and I continued to wonder what she meant. "Work. Go to the firehouse."

"I can not do that!" I shot up and started to pace.

"And why not?" She shot back.

"Well...because he hates me."

"Allyson Dawson, stop feeling bad for yourself. You are not some weak, fragile baby, you are a strong, hard ass woman who loves this man and you will go after him."

"Trish, I can't go to his work and I don't love him."

"Yes, you do and yes, you can!" She undid my apron and forced me out the door, just giving me enough time to grab my rain jacket and purse. "Good luck!"

I gave her a sarcastic smile and began walking down the sidewalk. It had been raining all day and had only stopped a couple hours ago.

I didn't even know if he was working right now, plus he didn't even want to see me. I was potentially walking into a disaster situation. But, if it meant talking or even just seeing Austin I would be happier than I was now. I shook away my thoughts as I walked up to the front door.

"Hi Ally. How are you? I haven't seen you here in a while, it's been what a few-"

"I know you know, Heather." I said to the same woman I met three weeks ago. "Can I go in or not?"

"I can't let you in, Lieutenants orders." She gave me a sad smile, before looking around. "Oops! I dropped my pen, under my desk...where I am-"

"Thank you" I whispered as I walked quickly past her. I walked quickly down the halls until I finally found his door. It was closed but the light was on, I could see him at his desk. I knocked on the door, my heartbeat coming to a halt.

"Come in!"

I took a deep breath and opened the door, not taking a step either way. I began breathing again, hoping he would turn around. He didn't, he just kept writing and reading. His eyes trained on that paper. If I ran now, I could probably make it out of the building undetected.

"Are you just going to stand there?" I felt my heart stop and head spin as his voice echoed through my head. "Or are you gonna run?"

"I'm not going anywhere." I said, feeling my confidence building.

"Well, I am." He said as the alarms went off just like that day. "Duty calls, guess that's a sign." He laughed bitterly.

"I'm, not, going, anywhere." I said again, plopping down on the bed.

He stopped in his tracks as he rushed out the door. "Don't you have work or something?"

"It can wait. Now go, because I can wait too...that emergency can't."

He gave me a confused look before running down the hall and off to the firetrucks. I laid back on the bed and took in the smell of Austin. I missed that smell, it calmed me. I hadn't slept in days, weeks. I was exhausted and this bed was oddly comforting to me. It wasn't long before I was asleep.

* * *

I woke up to someone poking me in the side. "Wake up, nap times over."

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. After adjusting to the room's lighting and noticing it was now dark.

"What time is it?

"6 O'clock. You've been asleep for a few hours." Heather said, it was then I noticed the radio in her hand.

"They've been there for a while then. Is it bad?"

"Just very vast, they couldn't find the source and there have been multiple complications… setbacks. They have found the source and put out the fire, but they've lost contact with the men inside."

"Ok, well then like you said...he does this all the time. He'll be fine, thank you for the update but I'd rather wait in the dark, if you know what I mean." I smiled.

"They should be back soon." She nodded and left.

I laid back on the bed, thinking about all the possibilities.

* * *

"You stayed?" I turned to see Austin, wiping his face of the soot.

"I told you, I can wait. I would wait forever if I had to."

"Ally-"

"Austin before we talk about..everything. Can you just tell me what happened..out there?"

"On the call?" He asked, his face showing pure confusion.

"Ye-yeah." I sat down on the chair as he sat back on the bed.

"Well it was a false alarm, kinda. There was a fire at one point a bunch of kids were messing around with fireworks. There was a small carpet fire but the sprinklers had put it out. It took us forever to search the whole building though. There was a lot of smoke and people weren't getting out of the building. Then our radios died, must be the charger or something. That's when they thought something went wrong but it was fine. It wasn't that exciting actually." He shrugged.

"Sounds exciting."

"You don't have to lie Ally." He laughed.

"Ok, so I was a little freaked out during it but I mean...isn't that only human though?" He nodded his head. "But, it sounds like this is what you love and I love...baking."

"Baking?"

"Yeah, I love baking and I lock myself away sometimes to find a new recipe. I haven't done it in a while because you came into my life. But, I love baking and that's what I love to do and this is what you love. Now, mine isn't necessarily life threatening, although at times I feel it is. But, if this is what you love then I accept it because Austin, I need you in my life. You get me, you understand me and you make me laugh and you were there for me when no one else was. I am so sorry for walking away. I-"

"I get it. I do, but Als-"

"Please." I choked out. "Please don't say it."

"I can't, Ally."

"Wha-what?" I looked at him, tears brimming my eyes.

"You told me you can't. You gave up on me, just like everyone else."

"I-I" I was at a lost of words.

"I think it would be best if you leave." He looked away, unlacing his boots.

"But-"

"Please? I'm tired and just want to be alone." He started to shoo me towards the door.

"I didn't give up on you. I got scared ok?" I blurted out right before he slammed the door in my face. He opened it a little to allow me to continue. "I believed in you and I still do. I just don't believe in me. I know that sounds stupid and cliche, but I don't believe that if I lose you after getting close to you that I'll be ok. That's why I left, not because I gave up on you..because I gave up on us."

He simply nodded his head before sitting back down. "What are we doing?"

"What?"

"I think we just need more time before talking about us, I still need to figure things out. I'm not even sure if there ever will be a time for us..."

"But," My voice cracked, "I need you. I'm not myself, my cupcakes taste horrid and Trish won't even let me alone with a customer because I'm a 'walking rain cloud', as she says."

"Yeah, apparently I've been a downer the past few weeks too. But, look at us...we can't even agree on what went wrong."

"I'm sorry." I cried, letting my emotions take over. "This is all my fault, I shouldn't have walked away. I'm so sorry."

Austin lifted his hands to my cheeks, wiping away the tears. "I should have been more understanding, the way you reacted was totally called for and I didn't let you absorb it all. I just pushed it all on you and expected you to be used to it."

"I think we're both kinda to blame for this then." I smiled through my tears. Austin returned the smile as he continued to stroke my cheek. "Friends again?"

Austin winced and I felt my heart sink again. "I can't be friends with you Ally." He said, looking into my eyes with his deep brown ones.

"Wh-why?" I asked, losing my voice at the intensity of his stare.

"I like you Ally. I like you a lot more than a friend."

"You do?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"Mhmm" He said, leaning in closer.

His forehead hit mine and his eyes began to look between mine and my lips. I knew what came next and I wanted it to happen so badly. I bit my lip as his nose grazed mine.

"I like you too." I said, hoping this would be the last push.

"You do?" He smiled, surprised by my words.

"Mhmm"

Just as our lips were about to touch, we were drawn back by the sound of the alarm. Damn.

* * *

That's when I opened my eyes. It wasn't a fire alarm, it was Austin's alarm clock. I rubbed my eyes to realize I was still in Austin's bunk room. It had all been a dream. That thought hit me like a brick. I stood up and slipped my rain boots back on. It was now seven, were they still not back? I walked out of the office and towards the kitchen area. When I turned the corner I noticed a group of guys all sitting around the table. Dez was one of them. He noticed me and got up, he guided me out of the room.

"Ally, what are you still doing here?"

"I was waiting for Austin. Where is he?"

"The hospital." I felt my heart drop. "He is checking up on the little boy he saved today."

I smacked Dez's arm. "What the hell! I thought you meant he was in the hospital!"

"No, he just went over to check up on him. He was in pretty bad shape when Austin got to him."

"So, he saved that little boys life?" I asked.

"Yeah, he was a hero today. Just like that day you yelled at him, if he wasn't there I would have died."

I felt my stomach churn at his words. "I'm such an idiot. I can't believe I walked away." I looked away, disgusted with myself.

"He should be back soon, you want me to wait with you?"

"No, no that's fine. I'm just gonna wait outside." I said, walking away.

"Ally!" He called after me. "He might not come back, chief gave him the rest of the night off...if I hear anything I'll let you know."

"It's ok, when's his next shift?"

"Tomorrow morning, 8 o'clock."

"I can wait, you know where to find me." I said, turning back around.

"You're gonna wait all night?" He yelled at my back, I didn't answer this time.

I found the bench outside the engine bays and sat down. Thankfully the rain was still holding off, but I must have spoken too soon because as soon as that thought crossed my mind the rain began again. I put up my hood of my rain jacket and hugged myself, damn I hoped Austin came back tonight.

* * *

After an hour I began to lose hope, Dez came out a couple times offering me food, drink, or a seat inside but I denied every time. I deserved this, maybe Austin would see how sorry I really was if I was waiting in the rain for him...all night. I watched as his car pulled up and thanked the heavens above because I was freezing. I looked down at my boots as he approached me. Only he wasn't walking or looking at me. He either didn't see me, or worse..he did. I watched him as he walked closer to the doors, then he froze. His eyes met mine and I felt the lump in my throat grow.

"Ally?" He yelled over the rain. "What the hell are you doing?"

I felt his words hit me head on. "Waiting for you…"

He laughed, looking away then back at me. "Yeah, I got that much, but why are you in the rain?" He said, walking towards me.

I looked around then up and down. "I have no idea, it sounded better in my mind." I joked, hoping to hit a lighter note.

"Come on you must be freezing." He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and led me inside. "I swear if you get hypothermia, I will not be to blame."

I smiled at his gesture. Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad after all. He walked me into his bunk room again. He sat me on the bed before opening a drawer in his dresser. I started to shiver as I shed my soaked coat.

"Here, change into these. I'll be outside when you're done."

I nodded as he exited the room. I quickly changed from my wet shirt to his dry company tee. He gave me pants to put on but my jeans were mostly dry so I just wiped them with the towel he gave me. As I gathered my clothes I threw them into the bag he gave me along with my small purse. I opened the door and Austin quickly appeared.

"Come on, I'll drive you home." He said, his mood didn't seem bad but it wasn't as light and airy as before.

"Oh, ok..um thanks." I said, feeling my hope fall.

We walked to the door before he flung his jacket over my shoulders and we ran to the car. When we got there he opened my door and shut it before rushing over to his side. He got in and started the car. Then, he pulled away from the curb and put on some music. Telling me, this was his way of avoiding talking. I let out a sigh before looking out the window.

Neither of us spoke until he parked outside my apartment building. "Do you want me to walk you-"

"I want you to talk to me, but then again I guess it doesn't really matter what I want, does it?" I retorted, bothered by his nonchalant mentality.

"I am talking to you...see?"

"No! Talk to me!" I hit my chest, pointing to myself. "What happened today? Why are you acting like nothing happened?"

"Today? Today I was reminded of how short and precious life is. I guess all that stuff just seems stupid now, so why sulk over it?"

"Why sulk over it? Austin you cut me out of your life, for three weeks you avoided me!" I yelled.

"Uh, last time I checked you walked away from me" He said, remaining calm.

"Yeah, but I tried to make it better and you refused to see or hear me. I tried! I went to your damn house for gods sake! I stood out in the rain for 3 hours today!"

"Yeah, which was crazy and reckless! You could have gotten sick, then what? Huh? I would have lost you!" He yelled for the first time.

"Austin, it wouldn't have been-"

"No Ally, you don't understand. I can't lose another person, you can't die."

"Did..did the little boy make it today?" I asked, putting together the pieces.

"No." He said, looking down at his hand. "No, and it's my fault that a nine year old died today."

"That is not true." I said, unbuckling and turning towards him fully. "You did everything you could, you went into that burning building and you gave him a fighting chance. Without you that little boy would have certainly died in that building, but you gave him the possibility to live. Maybe it was just his time or I don't know, but because of you he had a fighting chance. It is not your fault." I took his chin and forced him to look at me. "Do you hear me? It is not your fault."

He nodded and could tell he was holding in the waterworks. I wouldn't have judged him for crying but I knew he would never give me the chance to show him that. I reached over and hugged him. As he sat quietly, face tucked into the crevice of my neck. I felt a small drop of salt water hit my skin but didn't acknowledge it. I just sat and rubbed his back, trying to soothe him the best I could in my position.

He pulled away and wiped his face. "Sorry, it's just...he was nine. Nine, he never got to grow up. He's never going to get to go to college or get a job or fall in love and have kids. He was nine, nine."

"I know, I know but you can't blame yourself."

"I should be used to this by now, we lose people all the time lately and maybe that's why it's affecting me but he was just a kid. He didn't even make it to double digits." He rubbed his face again before facing me. "I can't, you said you can't...well I can't. So you have to promise you will never leave again. I will forgive and forget if you can promise me to never, ever, do that again."

I smiled at him. "I promise."

* * *

_**Barely edited! But due to the high demand I wanted to get it out there! I hope y'all like it! I know no Auslly kiss but don't worry the time will come! Maybe ;) just kidding! It will come, eventually! Thank you for all the reviews and follows and favorites! XOXOX**_


	5. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything!**

*****LOOK ON MY POLYVORE PAGE FOR ALLY"S OUTFITS*****

* * *

Austin had ended up staying over that night. He spent the night in the guest room, aka Trish's old room. Three weeks ago she had moved out and moved in with her dream guy, who I had yet to meet. She wouldn't even tell me his name in fear of it being jinxed. He went by 'D'. 'Oh Ally, D is amazing, he knows me so well' she would gloat all day. Rubbing in my face that I had yet to find a guy to understand me and all my dark, twisty ways. Often my mind would hope that person would be Austin...in some ways it was him but the whole romance part wasn't there.

It had been a week since we made up, called a truce, and we had started meeting in the morning for our breakfast, no so date, dates. But, other than that once a day rendezvous we didn't talk or see each other. I couldn't tell if that was on purpose or just because we were both busy. Today was Saturday, Trish and the two high school employees had taken today's shifts, leaving me with nothing to do. I hoped Austin would call or text asking to hang out but he hadn't and sure it was still early in the morning but I needed to see him. I decided to go to the coffee shop, surely he would show up like every other day.

"Ally, you have been here for three hours and have only gotten one cup of coffee. What's up?" Jo asked, as she wiped the table next to me.

"I was hoping Austin would come in, he's been kinda distant lately."

"What do you mean? Every morning you two sit in here and have long, in depth, meaningful conversations. That doesn't seem so distant to me."

"Yeah, we do but that's just it. That's the only time we talk..ever."

Jo just nodded her head at the window and I looked in the direction to see a familiar mop of blonde hair. It was Austin, he was in his uniform. He walked in and went straight to the counter, I tried to catch his eye but it didn't seem to work. After he ordered his coffee he stood by the pickup counter on his phone, texting away. I wondered who he was texting so quickly, then my phone buzzed.

Austin: At our spot, missed our coffee date this morning.

I smiled at my phone before responding, he was so oblivious.

Me: Our spot? I like that, I would come visit but I'm staring at this really dumb and ugly firefighter right now ;)

His phone buzzed before I watched him glance over the text. After, his face scrunched in confusion then he looked around. When our eyes finally met, his brown orbs lit up and I felt my heart start to race. He grabbed his coffee before walking over to my table by the window, our table by the window.

"Is this seat taken, miss?" He asked, ever so politely.

"Actually, I'm waiting on someone." I smiled, playing along.

"Oh really? What's this someone like?" He smirked.

I sighed dramatically and leaned my chin on my hand. "Well, he is just so amazing. He saves lives for a living and he has these big brown eyes. But," I sat up and put on a straight face, "he has this habit of never calling or texting and it worries me, so much so that I waited here for three hours hoping he would come in like every morning."

His smile faded slightly as he took his seat, the game was definitely over. "Als, I'm sorry. I was working and then we had the funeral for the little boy."

I felt my heart hurt as he talked about the boy. "I totally forgot that was today, how was it?"

"It was fine, well actually it wasn't. There isn't anything fine about a little boy in a tiny coffin, only he wasn't. They cremated him, and it wasn't a big ordeal. There wasn't a burial or luncheon after. Just a simple mass, then everyone went home. I thought by going I would get closure, but I didn't."

I reached across the table to place my hand over his. "I'm sorry, Austin."

"It's fine, really it is. Want to get some lunch? My treat, for worrying you." He smiled and I couldn't help but smile back as I nodded.

We walked a few blocks down to a little bistro on the corner. It had a nice outdoor patio section where we sat. The late spring sun was beating down more than usual today so I put my sunglasses over my eyes.

"Why do I feel underdressed?" I asked, as I took in his class A uniform. Sure, I was wearing a skirt but I definitely didn't look as good as him.

"I don't know, because you look beautiful." He smiled knowingly as I gave him a look.

"Flattery won't get you out of paying for lunch" I joked as I picked up my menu.

"Fair enough, but I wasn't flattering you. I was simply stating a fact." He smiled again and this time I blushed before looking back at my menu.

* * *

"So, what else can I steal you from today?" He asked as we walked down the sidewalk after lunch, he had removed his coat and had rolled up his sleeves.

"Nothing." I stated.

"Man, I really wanted to spend-"

"Because I don't have anything for you to steal me from." I smiled at him and he smiled back before taking my hand and spinning me around, causing a fit of giggles to escape me.

"That was the best thing I've heard all week" He said as my laughter died down. "So, what should we do? It's a beautiful day!"

"Do you want to go get changed first? You must be dying in that suit." I said, looking at his suit but secretly checking out his fit physique.

"Yes, and you can stop checking me out now. I already know I'm hot, perk of the job" He smirked and I blushed again. "Gosh, I love when you do that." He said, nonchalantly. Almost so much so that I wouldn't hear it.

"What?"

"I love when you blush. It's cute" He laughed and I blushed again, against my will of course.

"Well, stop loving it because I hate it." I pouted.

"Pouting won't work, it's incredibly adorable on you." He laughed again and I huffed.

"Come on." I said, walking at a faster pace due to my embarrassment.

We walked in a comfortable silence the rest of the way. When we arrived at his apartment building I planned on waiting downstairs for him but Austin had other ideas. Hence why I was now sitting in his living room. I looked around, trying not to snoop but failing. He had many pictures of him and his family and friends from what I could gather. On one wall there was a shelf of trophies and medals. Most were sports but some of the medals were medals of honor. I started to look at them but was soon interrupted.

"Ahh, you've found the 'wall of honor'" He spread his hands at the words.

"What are these for?" I asked, as he stood behind me.

I felt my stomach flip at how close he was, usually I was cool around him but lately everytime he got close my temperature shot through the roof and whenever we would touch or brush elbows I would get shocks.

"Well, this one" He reached over my shoulder to point at the navy and gold one. "This one is a medal of valor. It basically means bravery." He looked down at me and I felt my breathing hitch.

"What is it given for?" I asked, avoiding the slight stutter that my voice made.

"The Medal of Valor is awarded to a firefighter for performance above and beyond the call of duty at extreme personal risk and having been instrumental in rescuing and saving another person's life... or so the piece of paper says." He smiled.

"And this one." I pointed to the next one. "Gallantry?"

"Kind of the same thing." He shrugged.

"And these?" I asked, pointing to the last three that all looked alike.

"Firefighter of the year."

"Three times in a row? Impressive, you must be one hell of a firefighter." I smiled back at him.

"Yep, and I'm going for a fourth." He laughed, stepping away.

Instantly my body missed his warmth and the feeling of him being close. I turned around to see he was in jeans and a flannel, both pressed and clean. I walked over and sat on his couch as he went into the kitchen.

"So, what do you want to do?" I asked.

"Oh, I have a couple things in mind."

"Care to share?"

"Nope."

He walked back in and grabbed my hand, pulling me up off the couch. This time though he pulled me towards the door. I took the hint and started walking down the steps as he locked up. He quickly caught up to me before matching my pace.

"So, if you won't tell me what we are doing, can I at least know if I'm dressed appropriately?"

"You are." He stated simply.

"Is it in walking distance?"

"It is."

"Is it outside or inside?"

"Hmm...both"

I stopped with the questions and started to try to conclude in my head what we were in fact doing. As I thought I noticed the route we were taking, we were heading towards the park.

"The park!" I yelled, jumping a little.

"Yes, we are walking through the park to get to our destination. I thought we might as well take the scenic route."

I frowned as I still had yet to figure it out, and I hated surprises. Deciding to focus on something else I noticed how close Austin and I were walking. It was so close that sometimes our hands would brush, it could give me the feeling of wanting to hold his hand. But, that was something couples do and we were just friends.

"The market? You took me to the market?" I said as we arrived out front, grocery shopping was something couples did together...not friends.

"Yup, we have to get ingredients." Austin said, grabbing a basket and walking in.

"For what?" I asked, catching up to him.

"Well, I'm going to teach you my signature dinner and you're gonna teach me how to bake the perfect cupcake." He smiled.

"Seriously? Austin I spend all day baking cupcakes, do you think I want to do it in my spare time as well?"

"Most people, no, but you Ally, love to bake which means you would do it all the time if you could."

He had a point, a good point. "Touché"

"So you go and grab everything you need and I'll get what I need then we can meet back here"

With that he took off, of course we weren't grocery shopping together. Austin and I were friends and that was all. Just friends, but why did part of me ache for something more? Who was I kidding, I was falling for Austin and no space or time or lying to myself would change that.

* * *

"Did you get everything you needed?" Austin asked as we met outside.

"Mhmm."

"Why didn't you wait for me, I was gonna pay for your stuff. This was my idea after all."

I just shrugged, buying some time to think of a reason, but failing and letting the shrug be my answer.

"I'll let this one slide, but next time I'm paying."

"Why do you always insist on paying? I'm a working individual, my business isn't doing bad..I have money to pay for my own things. I actually have a lot more than you think, not to brag."

"Look at that, I love seeing old couples together." He said, motioning to the older couple sitting on a bench feeding the ducks.

"And that, you always change the subject when you don't want to answer the question" I shot at him, trying not to sound too defensive.

He shrugged. "I don't know why Als, I guess that's just how I was raised."

I nodded, dropping the subject. "I have to stop at home."

"For what?" Austin asked, his voice faltering slightly.

"Calm down, I'm not gonna ditch you. I just have to grab a few things. I'll meet you back your place?"

He nodded before we parted ways. I made a beeline for the bakery instead, if I was gonna impress Austin I needed some secret ingredients and my lucky apron. I walked in and felt comforted by the ding of the doorbell and the familiar smell of the ovens.

"Ally, it's your day off. I refuse to let you work." Trish immediately yelled, blocking my path into the back.

"I'm not here to work, I just need to grab a few things." I pushed past her.

"For what?" She asked, following me to the back.

"I'm teaching Austin how to bake." I shrugged, grabbing all the items and placing them in a tote bag.

"Ohh lala. Date night?"

"No, we are just friends."

"Yeah and Dez didn't propose last night." She scoffed.

"What?" I halted all movements and turned to her.

She blushed and held out her hand. "He proposed! It was simply amazing, he is simply," she sighed, giving a lovestruck face, "amazing."

"Wait did you say Dez?" I asked, knowing it couldn't be a common name in this small town.

"Yeah, I know I said I wasn't going to tell you but how can I not now, there's a wedding to plan and-"

"Wait, Dez..red hair, tall, lanky, kinda odd?"

Her face scrunched up in confusion. "Yeah...how-"

"Firefighter?"

"Mhmm….oh my god you met him when you visited Austin!" She screamed. "Well, then you know how amazing he is."

I nodded my head before catching a glimpse at the clock. "I want to hear all about it, just...later. I'm really late already."

"Go, tell lover boy I said hi."

"He is NOT my lover boy!" I yelled over my shoulder as I ran out the door.

I quickly navigated my way to Austin's apartment before ringing the bell.

"Hello?" His voice came over the speaker.

"Baker, reporting for duty."

He laughed before buzzing me in. "Took you long enough, I started to get the idea you weren't gonna show up."

"Yeah, well I received some weird news…" I trailed off as we walked into the kitchen.

"Is that so?"

"Yes" I said, pulling out my apron and putting it on. "Dez and Trish are engaged."

"They were dating?" Austin asked, coming over and taking the ties out of my hands.

"Yeah, apparently." I said as he tied the strings behind my back.

"There." He said, finishing up and placing my hair back behind my shoulders. "Is this what you stopped for?"

"Yeah, and some other important ingredients. It's my lucky apron, I never bake without it."

"Did..did your mom give it to you?"

"It was hers. I made sure to snag it before my dad burned everything else."

We walked over to the counter to start preparing the meal. I was chopping vegetables and Austin was marinating the meat.

"Burned?" He asked out of curiosity.

"Yeah, about a week after the funeral he took all of her things out back and lit a match. I watched from my bedroom window. It was heartbreaking but I just figured that was his way of coping. I realize now he just wanted to forget it all. When that didn't work he started to drink the memories away. He was never an aggressive drunk, just neglective. Then, one day I told him I was going to away to college and he told me he wouldn't be there when I came back. Believe it or not, he wasn't. I haven't heard from him since. My aunts tell me his is on his 4th wife now and hasn't spent a day sober since my mom died. Sorry, what was your question?"

"I don't remember, but I'm sure you answered it."

"What about you, lieutenant? Are your parents still together?"

"I remember growing up and wanting to find someone who loved me as much as my mom loves my dad. They did everything together, they were always laughing and never had a dull moment. They would fight like any other couple, but they never went to bed angry. They taught me that, that's why I had the worst time sleeping that night after our fight. After a while during those weeks my body took over and I had to sleep in order to function. But, um...yeah my parents are still together. My mom was diagnosed with lung cancer last year and ever since then my dad and her have been traveling and crossing things off her bucket list. It's a pretty cliche story but it's one of my favorites."

"That's sweet, I can understand why you're such a hopeless romantic now." I nudged him playfully.

"Not to pry, and don't feel like you have to answer but-"

"How did my mom die?" I finished for him and he nodded weakly. "We were going on our weekly Sunday brunch outing. We did it every week since I can remember, we would go get brunch then stop at this little bakery on the way home and I could choose whatever sweet treat I wanted as long as I was good that week and stayed out of trouble. Well, this particular day there was a storm forecasted to hit mid-afternoon. My dad told us to stay home, but my mom insisted on going since we had never missed one ever. So we went and all was fine, then as we were driving home-" I stopped, trying to contain myself. "Sorry, this part always gets me."

"It's fine, take your time and if it's too much you can skip it." His hand rested on my shoulder for a second but his eyes never left me, I could feel his concern.

"No, I'm fine. Um, where was I? Oh, so we were driving home and uh well like any good tragedy a truck lost control and slammed into us. It would have been head on, but she had swerved and it hit her side. I'm not sure if she did it intentionally or just out of reaction, but it saved my life. Honestly, I don't know which one I want to believe because they both don't make me feel any better. I got off with a broken arm and concussion, my mom...well you know."

"It's terrible to lose your life, but to lose your life saving another is one of the highest honors. I hold your mom with utmost respect. She is a true hero, I believe she saved your life that day. I will ever be grateful for that, because saving your life led to me meeting the most amazing, talented, strong, beautiful," he lifted my chin with his fingers as I had lowered it, "young woman I have ever met."

"Thanks." I said, wanting to look away from his gaze but failing as he was still holding my chin with his fingers.

"Were you crying?" He asked, wiping a stray tear off my face.

"No, it was from the onions" I laughed, taking this chance to pull away.

I needed to stop letting him have this effect on me. He only liked me as a friend and sadly the feeling wasn't mutual and until I could control my raging feelings I needed to keep my distance.

"So," I said, now on the other side of the counter. "After we throw the meal into the oven are we going to start dessert?"

"Well, I usually save dessert for last, bit I mean if ya wanna..." I felt my cheeks heat up, surely he didn't mean it in that way. "It was a joke Als, come down. Yeah, whatever you want to do."

"I don't know what you are talking about I didn't say anything." I said, regaining my confidence.

"Yeah, but your face is very easy to read." He said taking the cutting board of ingredients and placing them in the pan with the chicken. He added some stock and water and stuck the meat and veggies in the oven. "So, how about those cupcakes?"

"Ok, we'll need flour, eggs, sugar, butter, and vanilla to start." I said, laying out the supplies.

After the baking process started the talking died down. Mostly because I was so focused on baking the best cupcakes Austin would ever taste.

* * *

"That was amazing!" I said, sitting back after finishing my plate.

"Only the best for you" He said, smiling widely at me.

"Ha-Ha very funny, you little flatterer!" I shoved his arm

"Still wasn't flattery and I believe it is time for dessert." Austin exclaimed.

"I don't know...I don't think you really deserve on. You did spill the flour everywhere" I joked as I moved the plate of cupcakes over in front of us.

"Oh shush up and give me one" he said, reaching for the cupcake I had just brought my lips to.

"Hey! That was mine!" I pouted.

"Mmm" he groaned, "here try some"

Austin reached over and placed the last bite against my closed mouth before pulling it away and smirking.

"Als you kinda have to open your mouth to eat"

"I know but I wasn't expecting that."

"Well then here. Ready?"

I went to protest but instead he shoved the cupcake into my mouth, shushing me. I got lost in the flavor and shut my mouth to savor it more, letting out my own sound of my pure cupcake bliss. Only to discover upon opening my eyes that Austins finger what still in my mouth. I felt my cheeks heat up and I instinctively pulled away, shielding my face. After a few seconds of silence I dared to look up only to see Austin staring right at me with wide eyes. He almost looked shocked or nervous, almost.

"Sorry" I said, voice small.

He didn't speak, he just sat there staring. I was starting to worry I had ruined everything. I felt my heart start to race and my temperature rise. That's when it happened, the world stopped spinning and the room started. It was immobilizing, breath taking, it caused my stomach to do flips.

He smiled.

No, not a nice friendly smile. This smile was pure evil, I knew from the moment it spread across his face he was plotting something. I could practically see the wheels moving in his head. I began to feel my palms sweat as he stood up. The whole thing was practically happening in slow motion. He pushed his chair in and walked over to me, standing behind my chair. I didn't dare look back, I was too nervous. I was sure he could hear my heart beating out of my chest as he lowered his head next to mine.

He whispered in my ear, "I'll get you for that one Dawson, not right now. Oh, no. I'm gonna wait until you let your guard down and that, that is when...I'll get you."

I felt my heart drop to my stomach. What did he mean? Get me? I couldn't find my voice so I just nodded my head. He pulled away, brushing against my hair as he left the room with the dirty dishes. I felt my brain hurt from trying to solve this head game he was playing with me. Did this mean he liked it? Did he think I was teasing him? It was a harmless mistake, right? Yeah, just a mistake.

"Are you gonna come help or not?" He yelled from the kitchen.

I regained my composure and fixed myself before walking into the other room. I had to play this off, I couldn't him get to me..well I couldn't let him know it got to me.

"Don't you know it's rude to make the guest do the dish-"

I was halted mid-sentence as I had laid my eyes on the now..shirtless Austin. Oh, he was evil..very muscluar and toned but oh so evil. I tried not to stare but how could you not, he was perfectly sculpted like David and had muscles that I wanted to run my fingers over again and again just to feel and know all the curves and bumps of them all. I took a deep breath and looked at his face. I had to play it cool, if we were gonna play this game then I would have to win. I refused to lose to him.

Luckily he didn't say anything. He didn't have to the smirk on his face said it all. Instead this time I found my confidence and decided to challenge him.

"Ok, you wanna play this game? Lets play. But I must warn you when I win, because I know I will, you are gonna regret starting this."

"So this is a game now?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. "Ok, rules?"

"What?"

"Well, all games have rules."

"No rules. Everything and anything goes….until one of the players admit defeat."

"Fine, what are the stakes?"

"Hmm." I said, rubbing my chin.

"Sex, then there's no losers." He said and I felt my eyes bulge out of my head.

"Um, no. It has to be something good." I said, containing my calm, cool persona.

"Oh, believe me it will be good." He smirked and I shoved him.

"You are such a typical guy, no sex. It's not really worth it if we both win."

"Geez, ok..how about who ever wins gets to hold hostage one item from the losers bedroom?"

"Odd...but sure why not. I hope you keep your valuable stuff in your room."

"Oh, believe me that's where all the magic is kept" He winked and I knew it was just part of the game, he was trying to get under my skin.

"So how will we know when it's over?"

"When the other person surrenders. Which will be you, since I'm irresistible." He motioned to his body, causing me to want to look again but I was smarter now. I looked everywhere but Austin and his amazingly hot body.

"Sure you are." I said sarcastically, walking over to put the leftovers away while he finished loading the dishwasher. "But, I'm also not a hormonal, sex-driven man. I know how to control myself."

"Oh naive little Ally, I have more control in my pinky then you do in your entire body. I work long gruesome hours, I'm used to concealing my hormonal sex-driven man desires."

"Or you're just gay." I shot back, quickly.

"I am definitely not gay." He scoffed.

We both finished our tasks and met face to face on either side of the island. He had put his flannel back on, thankfully. I let out a small sigh and yawn before smiling at him.

"Thank you for dinner. It was another real panty dropper, but I must be going as it's getting late." I said, almost sarcastically.

"Funny, one of these times it's gonna actually work. Let me walk you home."

"Oh don't worry, the creeps who usually rape innocent, beautiful young ladies like me have off tonight. I'll be fine." I smirked as I turned to walk to the living room.

I grabbed my purse off the couch, purposefully bending over slowly. I would have never done something so courageous in front of Austin but, I had to win this game. I felt my skirt rise up and knew his eyes were on me. This game probably wouldn't be so hard after all, like I said he was a man.

"I'm walking you home." He said instead of asking like the last time.

"Now, now Lieutenant. I told you I'll be-"

"Ally, there is no way in hell I'm going to let you walk home at 11:30 at night looking like that." He said. "Now come on."

I stood there shocked for a second as his words rang through my ears again. He was serious, this wasn't part of the game.

"Oh..ok." I said to no one since he had already started walking. I quickly caught up to him and we walked in silence down the street.

I shivered as the wind picked up, it always got chilly after the sun went down and I should have brought a coat.

"Here" Austin said, putting out his arm and offering a spot in between him and his jacket. "Come on, you're not gonna get sick on my watch."

"Thanks." I said, snuggling into his side. As we walked, I felt the warmth transferring from his body to mine.

"You really should get a car." He said after a few more steps of silence.

"I don't need one, but...I do have one."

"Then why don't you use it?"

"Because I like walking everywhere, it keeps me in shape and is good for my health and the environment."

"Wow, didn't know Ally Dawson had a green thumb." He chuckled.

"I mostly do it for the workout part. I mean I do own a bakery."

"Yeah, I see what you mean, you need every step you take." He joked and I hit his side. "I'm kidding, you are perfect just the way you are."

He gave me a warm smile and I couldn't tell if he was serious or not. Was this part of the game? I had changed my mind, this would not be fun. I wouldn't be able to tell when Austin was serious or when he was playing the game. It was like permanent mixed signals.

"Well, I guess this is goodnight." He said, stopping in front of my building.

"Now I feel bad that you have to walk all the way home by yourself."

"I'll be fine, I'm sure no one will jump me. It seemed pretty quiet right?"

I knew he was joking, but I still was nervous. "Are you sure? Trish's room is still vacant if you wanna just stay the night..in there of course."

"Well, I guess..if you insist."

I let out a weak laugh as I led the way up to my apartment. We were on my turf now and this game had to end as soon as possible. We walked in and Austin immediately plopped down on the couch.

"So what movie are we watching?"

"Movie?"

"Uh, yeah?"

"Um..I don't care. You pick, I'm gonna go get changed. Your gym bag is actually still in the room from last time when you stayed over. I kept meaning to give it back to you but forgot."

"Thanks." He said, jumping up and walking into Trish's old room.

I walked into mine and beelined it for the basket of clean clothes in the corner. I searched through both piles before finding the large shirt Austin had allowed me to borrow when I sat in the rain. I shed my clothes before changing into a pair of pj shorts that were shorter than my typical ones and the shirt. I ran into the bathroom and fluffed my hair before washing my face. I knew Austin hated makeup.

I walked out, turning off both lights and noticing the living room was dark also. The only light came from the Tv screen that had the movie menu for the breakfast club on it, still no sign of Austin and Trish's door was cracked with the light off. My nose picked up the smell of popcorn and I knew he was in the kitchen. I made my way over, leaning on the doorway as his back was turned towards me. I waited with an amused look on my face as he moved the popcorn from the bag to the bowl. He was in an undershirt and sweatpants, the undershirt hugged every muscle and I'm sure he was confident about that but he wouldn't be so confident when he turned around to see me...in his shirt and short shorts.

He spun around and jumped a little. "Jesus, Als you can't sneak-" He halted all movements and his jaw dropped a little. "That's my shirt."

"This?" I asked, looking down at it. "Oh, yeah it is. Sorry, it must have gotten mixed in somehow." I played dumb and he gave me a look.

"It's never looked better." He whispered in my ear as he passed me into the living room.

I felt my cheeks glow and waited until they died down to go into the room. I plopped down on the couch with the bowl of popcorn in my lap as Austin hit play on the movie. He sat down right next to me just like the last time we watched a movie. He must have sprayed cologne or something because he smelled delicious. Damn, I should have thought of that.

"Good choice of movie." I said.

"It's one the classics. Good plot, underdog gets the 'it' girl." He looked down at m,e due to the height difference that I found so appealing.

"Too bad that doesn't happen in real life." I yawned, it had been a long day and movies always put me to sleep.

"Ya know, just because we are competing that doesn't mean you have to sit a million miles away." He said, continuing to look at the screen.

"A million miles? I'm like inches away from you." I laughed.

"Yeah.." he grabbed my waist and yanked me closer, "and that's too far."

He looked down at me with this look I had never seen before. I couldn't tear my eyes from his and it seemed like he couldn't either. I knew what this was though, it was one of those moments that I would get excited about then be let down by an interruption or some other thing. Only, this time nothing interrupted it.

We continued to stare at each other for what felt like years, Austin's eyes started to go from my eyes to somewhere a little lower. I've been in this moment before and it almost always ended the same, only with Austin it was different. When I looked into his eyes I didn't see the hunger I saw in others eyes, I saw true emotion. At the same time I couldn't read them, I could never read Austin. He always surprised me.

His hand came up and cupped my cheek before stroking it gently. I felt goosebumps raise where his fingers traced my skin. I loved the feeling of his skin touching mine. His face slowly moved closer to mine and when I thought it would collide with me he turned and placed his lips next to my ear.

"I'm so gonna win."

My heart dropped to my stomach. This was all part of the game, while I had been sitting here fantasizing about Austin's lips on mine he had been plotting his next move. I was furious, from this point on there was no mercy. All bets were off and I was gonna win.

I grabbed one of the throw pillows and placed it on Austin's lap before laying my head on it. I felt him stiffen under me and couldn't help the smile on my face. I squirmed a little, pretending to get comfy but really just agitating him. I could tell his heart rate picked up because so did his breathing, it would only be a short time before he would shove me off of him and call defeat.

"Ya know, on second thought, I'm a little tired so I'm actually gonna skip the movie and-"

"Call defeat?" I asked as he went to get up and I sat up.

"No, that little stunt didn't even affect me. You aren't smart enough for me Als." He said, standing in front of me as I was kneeling on the couch at this point, looking up at him.

I bit my lip and looked up at him under my eyelashes, batting them slowly. My hands traveled to the bottom hem of my shirt and I tugged on it lightly. "Are you sure?"

He shifted on his feet. "Mhmm." His voice shook.

"So..if I do this," I reached out and pulled him closer by his wrists. "or..this," I ran my hands up his arms and onto his chest. "You don't feel affected, at all?" He shook his head and I smirked as my hands traveled down his shirt and to his abs. "What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" I purred, knowing despite his persistent answers I was getting to him.

That's when he caught me off guard and swiftly picked me up, causing me to squeal a little. He threw me over his shoulder before walking towards my room. He dumped me onto my bed and I bounced a little, smiling as I was actually excited for what might happen.

"Stay." He commanded before walking out of the room.

I listened and continued to lay flat on my back, my hair was a mess and my shirt had ridden up slightly showing off some of my stomach. I was confident that whatever Austin saw when he walked back in he would find irresistible, I mean how could he not. I stared at the ceiling as I heard his footsteps come closer. The next thing I saw was Austin's face as he leaned over my body.

"Don't move, ok?" He asked, he sounded nervous. "Ok?" He asked again and I nodded this time as his nervousness transferred to me.

I jumped a little as I felt his hands run up my sides underneath my shirt. His hands were warm and rough but felt as amazing as I imagined. I kept my eyes trained on the ceiling still, trying to remember that I couldn't let him know I loved the feeling. He put one hand on the small of my back and I arched. He dove his face into my neck and began to pepper kisses in my sweet spot. I had to hold back a moan as he took in the scent of my hair and I took in his. I fought the urge to run my fingers through his hair and all over his body, although that might have been a good strategy.

"Tell me. Tell me no. Say stop and I'll stop." He whispered.

"I won't lose." I matched his voice level.

"Alrighty then." He said, quickly placing kisses from my neck to my collarbone down my stomach that was now exposed as he pushed the shirt up farther.

He stopped at my belly button and I was grateful for so many reasons. I took this chance to flip him over so that I was now straddling him.

"I told you not to move." He reprimanded, even though his smirk said different.

"I never did follow directions very well." I smirked also.

"But you follow recipes every day."

"I make my own recipes, just like I make my own rules."

"Touché" He laughed.

I ran my fingertips down his sides just as he did to me, only as I raised his shirt hem I didn't stop. I shed it completely off, surprising him and myself. I marveled at how chiseled he was, this time though I didn't just look. I ran my palms down his body and back up before raking my fingers through his hair. His hand found my hips and his mouth my neck. I let out a gasp as he bit it lightly, most likely not hard enough to leave a mark.

"Austin" I breathed.

"I know." He said, understanding exactly what I meant. "Damn, Als you are killing me here."

"Oh, I know" I said, as he sat up and I shifted to his lap. "Wait." I yanked back to look at him. "Is that a surrender?"

"No, just a boost of confidence since you'll be pretty upset when you lose." He smirked, starting to kiss my neck again.

I tilted my head back to give him better access, I figured I might as well enjoy it while it lasted because as soon as this game was over so was my fantasy and possibly our friendship. His moan vibrated against my skin as I ran my fingers through his hair.

Then, it dawned on me. Austin had yet to kiss me on the lips, and even though I realized that I couldn't think of a reason why. So, feeling courageous I decided to take the plunge. I yanked his face away from my neck and went to press my lips to his, only to hit his cheek and my heart sank yet again.

"I'm sorry." I said, sliding off of him since the mood was obviously toast now.

He sighed. "Don't be, you don't-"

"Ever have to apologize. Yes I know."

"Als" He started but I cut him off again.

"You don't have to apologize either. I get it, we really should be getting to sleep though." I rolled over and got underneath the comforters, waiting for him to leave.

I felt the weight of the bed shift and decided to turn away from the door and Austin, laying on my side. As I thought the coast was clear I allowed one single tear of shame fall down my cheek. Then, I felt the weight shift again and Austin's warmth hit my back. His arm wrapped around my waist and he placed his head next to mine. I couldn't find the strength to fight him on it so I just laid there.

"Ally?" He said after some time passed.

I decided not to answer as I didn't feel like talking. I just wanted to go to sleep, forget reality. This was my fantasy, I was Austins little spoon and we were sleeping in the same bed.

"I know you're awake, but don't worry you don't have speak. Just please turn around." He took a deep breath as I didn't move an inch. "Please?"

I turned over and faced him face to face literally. I was a few inches lower than him but our eyes were almost level for once. It was dark but the moonlight illuminated the room enough to where I could see his features. He looked nervous.

"I don't do this. I don't date, I don't cuddle, I don't do romance."

"But-"

"I'm not this hopeless romantic you think I am. I can't let you think that. I'm sorry, you deserve better."

"I-I" I didn't know what to say.

"I've never gone out of my way to plan anything for a girl. It's always been one night stands or casual things because of my job. I've never cooked for a girl or even had them over to my home, let alone my work. I don't know why but it's different with you. It's all different with you."

"Why are you telling me this"

"Because you don't want to get close to me. I'm just going to hurt you."

"No."

"Als" he reached up and cupped my cheek. "I care about you, I can't play this game with you anymore"

"Why wouldn't you let me kiss you"

"Als" He said knowingly.

"Austin please."

"If I had let you kiss me, I don't know what would have happened."

I looked at him confused. "Kiss me."

"Ally. You dont-"

"Kiss me. I can take whatever it is. I won't give up until you do it. Kiss me Austin."

He shook his head before rolling over. "I just can't do that to you Ally."

I let a frown cross my face as I turned over as well. I couldn't lay here in this bed with him, not after that. I got up and walked into my bathroom. After splashing some water on my face I slid down the counter until my butt hit the floor. I placed my face in my hands and let the silent tears pour out. He had basically just told me he liked me but wouldn't let himself do anything about it because I wouldn't be able to take it. He was deciding how strong I was as a person. All while he was being a coward.

"Ally?" Austin knocked on the door.

I held back a sob at the sound of his voice. He sounded upset and worried. I couldn't let him know his effect over me though.

"Ally please just come out?"

I shook my head, even though it wasn't like he could see. Why wouldn't he just kiss me? If it was bad then at least we would know sooner rather than later.

"I'm coming in." He warned, I should have locked the door.

Before he could walk in I crawled into my bathtub and sunk down, maybe he'll just leave. Of course when he walked in he came straight over and stared down at me with sad, tired eyes.

"I'm sorry I ruined everything" I said, my voice failing me and sounding broken and sad.

He let out a sigh. "When will you get it? It's not your fault and even if it was I still wouldn't make you apologize."

I didn't answer I just looked down.

"Move over" he said, going to get in next to me but I stopped him, climbing out and going back into my room.

I sat down on the edge of the bed and rubbed my eyes. "I think it would be best if we just called it a night. I've had enough rejection for one night."

"You think I want to reject you?" He shot back.

"If you didn't then why did you?"

"You wanna know why?" He asked, standing in front of me, I nodded.

He stared at me for a second before lunging down and taking my lips with his. I fell back from the intensity and he hovered over me. Our lips moved in a fiery dance and it was as amazing as I imagined if not more breath taking. He bit my lip lightly and I gasped allowing him access to my full mouth. His hands traveled all over and mine raked through his hair. My legs wrapped around his waist to pull him closer and one of his hands moved to my lower back as it arched. After we were both out of air he pulled away and we were left panting.

"That's why."

"Why is that so bad?" I asked, searching his eyes for answers.

"I told you. I don't do well with relationships."

I started to laugh and he looked at me insulted. "I'm sorry. It's just neither am I, I mean who is? All we can do is try and if it doesn't work then it wasn't meant to be. All I know is that I like you, a lot. I've never found someone who understands me like you. So if you'll try this with me then I will give you my best for yours in return."

"I don't want to hurt you." He stroked my hair, looking at me longingly.

"You won't. I trust you." I said confidently.

"Als I care about you so much"

"Please Austin. Please at least try. I know we'd be great. I can feel it."

"Fine, let's do it. Besides there's no one else I'd rather have next to me through this."

"Me either." I said, snuggling into his side.

He kissed the top of my head and settled in. I could get used to falling asleep like this. Although I still wasn't completely sure what we were I knew its was more than friends. Austin was always more than a friend to me since the beginning.

"So we still on for coffee in the morning?" He asked out of the blue, causing me to giggle.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world."

* * *

_**NOT EDITED! I have been super busy and just wanted to get this posted before leaving for my anniversary dinner! Hope you all enjoy! XOXOX**_


	6. Chapter Six

_**Enjoy! LINK FOR OUTFITS IN MY PROFILE! PLEASE PLEASE USE IT!**_

* * *

When I awoke the next day the bed was empty next to me. The bathroom door was ajar and Austin's clothes were no longer on the floor. I got up and walked into the living room as my heart sunk further into the pit of my stomach. The kitchen was empty, the hall bathroom was empty, guest room was empty. After further investigation in the kitchen I found a bowl of uneaten cereal in the sink.

So, he wasted my cereal and left?

I remembered our breakfast plans and decided to put on a brave face and head to the coffee shop. My mind knew very well that the chances of me being stood up were great and still my heart ached for me to go. So, I did.

I threw my hair into a messy fishtail braid and quickly put together an outfit that wasn't too planned but showed that I was put together and strong. That his absence this morning hadn't affected me, even though it did.

My walk to the coffee shop was filled with mixed feelings and I knew that when I got there he would most likely not show up. He regretted last night and felt it was a mistake, that's why he fled. He didn't have the heart to break it to me, he realized he took the game too far and now feelings were involved, at least on my part they were.

I walked in and sat at our table, not even going up to order anything. I just sat there, staring at my idle phone. He would surely call or text or send a telegram or something. He had to. After an hour passed Jo brought me some tea to soothe me, but it didn't work. It wasn't until someone asked for channel 6 to be put on that I felt my heart completely shatter.

There on the channel was a live feed of a mudslide devastation that happened late last night. There were dozens of people everywhere you looked, firetrucks and ambulances and police cars. There was a lot of wreckage and people were screaming for their family members. I knew now why he had left and why there was a bowl of cereal left in my sink, why there was no note or text or call, why I had woken up alone.

I watched as the chief of Austin's fire company came onto the screen, answering questions.

"Before this slide was there any warning that it was going to happen?" The reporter asked.

"No, no, this was a completely unforeseen slide," Pennington said, he fought back a cough. "This came out of nowhere. No warning."

"A homeowner last night told me he was assured by authorities in '06 that it was safe. What do you have to say about that?"

"Well, I heard the same thing. That area was mitigated very heavily. ... It was considered very safe. Please, no further questions, my men need me back on the scene." He said before hurrying back towards the massive groups of hurt individuals.

I quickly unlocked my phone and opened my fire-police radio app, searching for channel 13, Austin's channel.

After some static, voices came through, a few people noticed and came around my table, listening intently.

"That thing could break loose at any second," the command post radioed, I knew they were talking about the river behind the mound of dirt the landslide came from.

We simultaneously watched the news and listened to the radio, piecing together the information. Calls went out for more police and firefighters. Calls went out for a hydrologist and geologist. One call asked for "every available chaplain." Crews began to grasp how many victims there might be. The command post asked about the largest neighborhood just across the river from the hill. That's when the first chopper arrived above the scene.

"We have confirmed debris from houses off of West Steelhead Drive," the pilot radioed, dejection in his voice. "If we can get more manpower to search the debris for possible victims, that would be great," he said.

As the ground team moved in, someone radioed up to the chopper.

"Do you have any indication that there could be life down there?"

"Not at this time."

The crowd in the coffee shop became so silent you could hear a pin drop. That's when I heard his voice come over the radio, for the first time since I started listening. His voice wasn't calm and collected as it usually was, it was strained and rushed.

"I need swift-water gear out here. If I can get a partner, I can get to the patient. He basically has one arm amputated."

I felt my heart sink. You could hear the man's screams, I heard the fear in Austin's voice as he spoke to his partner about how every step was a gamble. That one wrong step could lead to a trip down a bottomless hole.

"We are close but still no visual" He announced, and my heart was beating out of my chest as it would until he was back to safety.

Finally they found him, sitting at the base of a shattered tree. The slide had carried him across the valley and up the slope on the other side. His left arm hung mangled, the biceps extruding from the skin. He was covered in mud and blood, and shaking. He appeared to be suffering from both shock and hypothermia. At least that's what I got from the conversation Austin was having with dispatch and his superiors.

Austin's voice finally came back on the radio after 5 strenuous minutes of silence. "We've got a patient that we're losing quickly. He's critical."

They had a helicopter diverted to a nearby clearing, and the man was flown out, along with Austin. They were on their way to the memorial hospital, it was about 7 blocks away and within seconds of hearing this information I was out the door and on my way to the hospital. Without a car, I was forced to run but honestly I didn't care. I had one thing on my mind and that was getting to Austin.

* * *

By the time I got to the hospital my feet had blisters from my sandals and I was past being out of breath. I rushed into the ER doors and ran right up to the front desk.

"I'm looking for an Austin Moon. He is a firefighter, he was brought here with a patient from the landslide. They came on a helicopter."

"Ma'm you are one of about 200 people looking for their families, I don't see anything here about an Austin Moon, but when I do hear something I will let you know. Please feel free to wait with the others. You are all going through the same thing, lean on each other."

I sighed and walked towards the crowded waiting room. Then I stopped, and turned back to the desk.

"I'm sorry to bother you again, but I really need to use the restroom and that one over there seems to be in use by someone crying who won't be out anytime soon, is there any other restrooms around here?"

She sighed and looked around before getting up. "Come with me."

"Thank you."

She walked me through the doors of the emergency room and I began to scan the people for that one familiar face. That's when I saw him.

"Dad?"

"Ally?" He sat up as I stood there paralyzed.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was caught in that landslide, what are you doing here? Did they call you?"

"No, no. I was looking for someo-"

"Ally?"

I turned around to see a dirty, tired Austin. I instantly ran to him and hugged him, to know it was really him.

"Thank god you are ok, I heard..I heard on the radio" I sobbed into his dirty shirt.

"I'm ok, I'm right here." He said, rubbing my back. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I came to find you, I know it was crazy but I was scared and not in my right mind and then I saw my dad and then you and I'm so confused right now." I said, out of breath.

"This is your dad?" Austin asked in shock and I nodded my head as my dad looked as confused as us.

"This is the man that saved me." My dad spoke up, as best as he could before coughing.

I felt like a ton of bricks had just hit me, or a mac truck, or a piano was dropped on me. Any of those would have worked in that moment as I looked to where my dad's arm should have been. I felt my head spin and my legs collapse under me. I would have felt the ground if it hadn't been for Austin who caught me and gently laid me down before everything went black.

* * *

My eyes fluttered open and shut as I drifted in and out of consciousness. I tried to speak, failing as my mouth and throat were dry. Why was I here? How did this happen? What time was it? Where was Austin?

"Nah, the boy went back to the scene about 2 hours ago after he knew she was stable. I swear I've never seen someone care so much about someone who is so self centered in my life... no, no I know she's my daughter but she's just like her mother. A selfish, ungrateful whore."

I felt a tear roll down my cheek as I heard my dad in the bed next to me. Why did they have to put us in the same room? Why did he have to be the one Austin saved? More importantly, why wasn't he off far away living his life. He was right under my nose this entire time.

"Why?" I struggled to get out as my voice was scratchy still. "Why the hell are you here?"

I refused to look at him as he stared at me. "I was in a landslide, lost my fucking arm you dumb bitch. I guess you can't see now?"

I flinched at his obscene words, they brought back painful memories. "No. You do not get to call me names, I have survived my entire adult life without you and look where I am as soon as you come back into it, in a hospital bed."

"I didn't put you there." He scoffed.

"Not this time maybe but-"

"You shut up! I told you to never speak of that, oh but I'm sure you went and blabbed to your little hero boy toy about me. You always did love to play the guilt card."

"I hate you" I spat, getting up out of the bed.

"Ouch, that one really hurt." I unhooked the monitor from my finger and was glad I still had my clothes on. "I think that hurt more than losing my ARM!" He shouted as I walked out of the room.

"Miss, you shouldn't be-"

"I'm fine really, where do I sign myself out?"

The nurse pointed to the nurses station and I walked over. After all the papers were signed I walked all the way out of that hospital. I refused to even look back or think about my father. He was dead to me, even if he did live only 30 minutes away. Deciding to take Austin up on the 'my couch is always open' offer I grabbed the key from under the plant and walked up the tall staircase. I collapsed onto his couch and felt my eyes droop again. It had been a long day and Austin most likely would be busy with clean up and rescues for at least another few hours so I decided to allow my body to rest.

* * *

"Good god" I heard someone say as they squeezed my body against theirs. "You had me worried sick."

I opened my eyes and took in his familiar smell. "Sorry" I mumbled against his chest.

"Next time you decide to check yourself out of the hospital maybe shoot me a text or something."

"What makes you think there will be a next time?" I laughed, feeling better now that he was here and I was being held against his, amazing, body.

"Oh, I'm sure with you there will be a next time." He chuckled as he pulled away and placed a kiss on my forehead.

I felt my cheeks heat up as I had kinda forgotten our new status, whatever it was. Austin must have missed it though because without missing a beat he stood up and walked into his room. I sat on the couch with that amazingly nerve-wracking butterfly feeling in my stomach and he was unaffected. When I finally composed myself he walked out with only a pair of boxers on, making my temperature rise again. I quickly bowed my head out of habit.

"I'm gonna get a quick shower, do you-" He chuckled. "Ally?"

"Mhmm?" I asked, my voice failing to hide my nervousness.

"Whatcha doin'?" He came over and lifted my chin with his fingers.

My eyes would have locked with his but my hormones got the best of me and looked everywhere but his face. I knew when I did eventually make eye contact his face would hold a cocky grin and his ego would be even bigger than it already was. So instead I quickly stood up and made a maneuver to get past him, failing.

"Oh no you don't!" He said, scooping me up in one swift move.

"Austin!" I squealed as he carried me into his room. "Put me down!"

"Ok" He chuckled, dropping me onto the bed. "Wait here, don't fall asleep, I will only be five minutes."

I nodded, trying to keep my eyelids open but ultimately failing.

* * *

"Ally?" Austin asked as he came out of the bathroom sometime later.

I was sitting on the edge of the bed with my head in my hands, thinking.

"Austin after today, I can't deal with you always almost dying."

"But, I didn't die and I'm not going to...not until I am old and stinky and you have to change my diapers" He chuckled but I didn't find it funny.

"I'm sorry" I shook my head and walked away from him.

"No!" He yelled as he caught up to me.

"Austin" I started but he cut in.

"You do not get to do this again. I let you walk out of my life once before and I refuse to do it again."

"Austin" I said again, tears brimming my eyes.

"Marry me."

"Wha-what?"

"I love you Ally, I love you so much it hurts and I can't live without you so marry me."

"Austin are you crazy? I just broke up with you what makes you think I-"

"Marry me Ally" He said again staring into my eyes with sincerity.

"I...I don't know what to say."

"Say yes" He smiled.

I pondered for a minute, trying to make up my mind, internally fighting with my heart and mind.

"Fine, yes I'll marry you." I giggled.

He picked me up and spun me around before setting me back on my feet. His facial expression changed and I felt my stomach flip. His face held an evil smirk and I knew something was up.

"What?" I dared to ask.

"You can leave now." He said with a flick of the wrist as he walked towards the kitchen.

"What?"

He laughed sarcastically. "You didn't actually think I was crazy enough to propose to someone that I not only met a couple weeks ago but also someone that has been walking in and out the entire duration of those two weeks, did you?"

"Wha- it was a joke?"

"Yup, and now you can leave feeling exactly what I felt when you walked out the first and second time." He said, refusing to look at me.

"I can't believe you" I cried.

"Treat others the way you want to be treated Allyson." He said and I could hear the hurt in his voice.

This was the hurt and anger talking not Austin. "You don't mean this, you're hurt I get that but this isn't you."

I saw his shoulders tense up as his back was turned to me. He slowly turned around, his face was stone cold. I felt his intense glare shoot through me and my palms began to sweat.

"Oh, you have no idea. You don't know me, you like to think you do but you have no idea who I really am."

"That's not true."

"Oh yeah, then who am I? I can tell you right now I am not some prince charming or underdog hero. I am the villain, the one everyone hates."

"No one hates you Aus-"

"Like hell they don't. Just leave Ally before I get angry."

"I'm not leaving, not again."

"Ya know, your dad was right you are stupid. Now leave."

"You're just saying these things to upset me so I hate you and leave but I won't. I know your tricks"

He laughed again but this time his laugh made me nervous. He stalked over to where I was standing and backed me into a wall. I felt my heartbeat pick up until I knew he could hear it beating out of my chest. His eyes pierced mine and I couldn't break away from his gaze. He was right, this was a side of Austin I never knew before.

"What's wrong cat got your tongue?" He mimicked me from last night.

"Fuck off." I spat, trying to show him I wasn't affected even though I was.

He smirked. "Maybe we should, just once before we call a quits, so I can know whether all this was worth it or not."

I felt my stomach knot up even more. "Why do you have to be this way?"

"Because this is who I am." He yelled and his voice shot through me like a bullet.

"I hate you" I cried, wishing he was lying but starting to believe he wasn't.

"I knew you would, eventually." He said, backing away. "Now get the hell out of my house." He screamed pointing towards the door.

I ran out the door sobbing uncontrollably before I felt my body begin to freefall. I gasped as I sprung up in bed. It was dark now and the only light in the room was the moonlight shining through the window. I was in Austin's bed. It was all a dream, strike that, a nightmare.

I rose from the bed, as Austin was no where in sight, and walked towards the hallway. His dark outline appeared in the moonlight of the living room. He was standing by the large windows of his balcony, looking out into the night. I watched him for a few seconds taking in his appearance. He was in a pair of sweats and looked exhausted. At the same time I thought he never looked more irresistible, there was no denying my attraction to Austin Moon.

"Are you just going to sit there and stare at me?" He said, barely moving anything but his lips.

I jumped a little at his words. "Can't sleep either?" I asked, walking over to him.

He nodded and took me into his arms as I got close to him. He placed his head on top of mine and I felt relief from my nightmare. I loved this feeling, this completeness he gave me.

"I know you may never want to but if you ever want to talk about your dad and what happened today my doors always open." He spoke quietly.

"Ok" I mumbled into his chest.

"Everything's gonna be fine."

"Ok."

"We are both safe and together and happy and everything is fine."

I pulled back to look at him. "Are you trying to convince me or yourself?"

"Today in the wreck all I could think about was staying safe, for you. I knew I didn't leave a note or anything. I knew you were probably watching and listening, scared to death. I knew you would figure it out pretty quick once you saw the news. I'm sorry Als, I got the call right when I went to eat my cereal and ran out the door. I almost forgot shoes and-"

"Austin, it's fine. I know what I signed up for and even though I am constantly scared to death, I want to be here waiting for you when you get home with your amazing heroic stories." I almost giggled as he smiled at me almost lovingly.

"So you'll be my girlfriend?" He asked, like a schoolboy in high school.

"Yes, I'll be your girlfriend!" I laughed.

He smiled and leaned down to connect our lips met for a soft, sweet kiss. I felt my knees go weak as this was technically our first real kiss. With two feet on the ground, his hands cupping my cheeks. When he pulled away he placed a quick kiss on my forehead before pulling me back into his embrace.

"But fyi, I'll be sleeping on the left side of the bed." I joked.

He let out a deep laugh. "Ok, I think I can do that, as long as I get to be the big spoon." He winked.

"Yes, you can be the big spoon." I giggled. "Oh and you have to understand that when I get in my zone at work I might not be home...for like a few nights maybe."

He let out another laugh. "Alright, but the same goes for my work and you can't get mad at me for being a big brave hero" He puffed out his chest and I giggled again.

"To some extent ok, but do not go out there and get yourself killed."

"I won't."

"I love pickles, so always have them for when I come over."

He pulled back and stared at me to make sure I was serious, and I was. "Uh, ok whatever you say. I'll have pickles, but you have to make me pancakes every morning."

"Every morning?"

"Ok once in a while." He smiled and I shook my head at him.

"Never go to bed angry, upset, or frustrated."

"And always kiss each other goodnight." He leaned down and pecked my lips.

"Mmm I could sit here and kiss you goodnight all night, but lets go to bed because you look like crap."

"Gee thanks." He playfully nudged me and I hip bumped him back. "Ya know, I spent my day saving lives, I have a reason to look this bad, what's yours?" He smirked as we reached his bed.

"My boyfriend put me through hell and back, but that's just an ordinary day in the life of dating a daredevil firefighter." I joked, crawling into bed next to him.

He wrapped an arm around me and I smiled as I became the little spoon, Austin Moon's little spoon.

He kissed my cheek. "Goodnight Ally."

"Goodnight Austin."

* * *

_**Soooo...you guys are AH-MAZING! Thank you for all the amazing reviews and for following and favoriting! You guys are the reason I do this, the reason I stay up until 2 in the morning writing and the reason I ignore my boyfriend whenever we hang out, just kidding. If I did that you guys wouldn't have to wait this long for updates! Thank you for all the anniversary wishes, you guys are my favorites! XOXOX**_


	7. Chapter Seven

_****CHECK OUT MY POLYVORE FOR ALLY'S OUTFIT! LINK IN BIO!****_

* * *

"I'm sorry, I miss you too but I have to stay." I smiled into the phone as I talked to Austin.

"Als, you've been cooped up in that bakery for three days."

"Austin you promised." I said, feeling guilty.

"I know, but you also promised to always kiss me goodnight and never go to sleep frustrated and I am frustrated that my lips have not been on yours in three nights."

"I am so close to finishing my summer flavors please just give me one more night" I begged.

"Alright, I'll pick up a shift tonight and then I will have 2 whole uninterrupted nights with you, ok?"

"Sounds amazing. See you tomorrow morning?"

"See you tomorrow morning, I miss you."

"I know, now stop guilt tripping me."

"Sorry, but I'm just a hero who misses his girlfriend.."

"Alright superman, be safe tonight" I giggled.

"I will, wonderwoman."

I made a kissing noise into the phone.

"I refuse to resort to that, mostly because my guys would make fun of me for eternity."

"Bye Lieutenant."

"Bye Cupcake."

I felt my cheeks heat up as he hung up the phone. He hadn't called me that since the first time we had breakfast together. I remember hating it so much that I used it as one of the reasons I would avoid him. But, today when he said it I didn't mind it as much.

The past two weeks had been heaven, I was loving the time Austin and I had together and when we had work coming home to him was something I thought I could get used to. We would switch off whose house we stayed at. Luckily in such a small town you are never too far from anywhere so it didn't really make a difference where I stayed. While Austin worked doubles I helped Trish with the wedding, I still couldn't believe Austin's best friend was marrying mine. It was like some weird love story. But, every time that thought crossed my mind I was also reminded that life wasn't a love story. It also made me fear the future, because I wanted to make sure Austin was in it and I didn't know how to quite do that yet. Nothing was for certain or forever, I learned that.

"I can't believe you" Trish said, walking through the doors from the front counter, pulling me from my thoughts.

"Excuse me?" I laughed.

"You have this amazing guy waiting for you at home and where are you? Here."

"So do you, and here you are working instead of planning your wedding!" I exclaimed.

"Ally, you know that Dez and I are waiting until next spring, I have plenty of time and plus he's working tonight."

I didn't respond with words I just shot her a 'Well, I don't really care' look.

"You are gonna do the same thing you did to all the other guys in your life." She said getting ready to walk back out with a tray of cookies I had just baked.

"Oh yeah and what's that?" I said, halting her movements.

"Drive them away. Force them to find someone else to spend their time with."

"So, the fact that my past boyfriends cheated on me is my fault?"

"No, I'm not saying that. All I'm saying is that I like Austin, I like you and Austin together. Please, go see him."

"He's working" I shrugged.

"So bake something and bring it to him." She motioned in a circle around the cookies for emphasis.

"What?"

"Do it."

"Fine." I pouted, secretly excited to see Austin.

So as I did the past two times I had been to see Austin at work I baked up some snickerdoodles, his favorite, and headed over, full of confidence. Well, that was until I started to remember the thought that was in the back of my head ever since that night at Austin's. I really didn't know Austin all that well and yet I felt like I had known him my entire life. Still, there were so many questions left unanswered.

My self confidence lowered even more as I arrived outside and saw that one of the trucks wasn't there. They must have gotten a call or something. I quickly contemplated waiting or leaving and decided on the former. I probably could have went in and sat down but I decided as it was a beautiful spring night to sit outside. I pulled out my little notebook which held my new recipe ideas and also some songs I wrote back in high school. I read over the ingredients, then the procedure. Taking some notes in the margin I pondered what kind of call they could be on. Then my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Ally, don't get mad ok?

"What is it Trish?"

"There may or may not be some firefighters and their firetruck sitting outside the door right now."

I felt my jaw drop as I comprehended what she said. "TRISH!"

"How was I supposed to know?" She defended.

"I'm on my way back now, I'll be there in 2 minutes. Do not let them leave" I threatened.

I fast-walked down the sidewalk, hoping they would be able to stay long enough. As the bakery came into view I saw the big red firetruck parked across the almost empty street. I yanked on the door but it was locked, we were closed. I balanced the plate of cookies in my one hand and fished for my keys with another. I felt them fall from my pocket and hit the ground. I sighed and looked down at them, silently cursing.

"Need some help?" I felt my heart jump as my eyes popped up from the ground.

"Yes" I smiled at Austin as he emerged from the truck. "I thought you guys would be inside."

"We have to get going back to the station soon, we only left to get gas. I made them stop on the way back." He looked down and rubbed his neck.

"Why are you nervous?" I laughed.

"I am not nervous" His voice hit a high note I never heard before.

"Yeah and I'm six feet tall." I giggled.

He laughed along, taking a step closer. "Are those for me?" He nodded towards the plate.

"Maybe."

"I bet they are amazing, I can't wait to eat them all and get fat." He took them from my hand before setting them down on the bench next to the door.

"That might be a deal breaker" I joked. "I mean I only agreed to go out with you for your abs."

He held his heart in fake hurt. "Ouch."

"Just kidding, but they are a plus." I took another step closer to him.

"Damn, I wish we didn't have work. I miss you next to me every night."

The horn of the firetruck sounded off behind us.

"Just kiss me already, before they squirt us with the hose."

He laughed before leaning down and connecting our lips in a passionate deep kiss. I felt his hand on the small of my back, lifting me off the ground to bring us closer. It wasn't until the boys started hooting and hollering that we came back to reality.

"Do you work tomorrow?"

"Not if you don't." I smiled up at him.

"I'll see you in the morning then?" He said, it coming out as more of a question.

My smile grew. "Normal spot?"

"Oh of course!" He chuckled jumping up into the truck, but not before scooping up his plate of cookies.

Trish appeared from behind the truck as it peeled away from the sidewalk and started down the street. I watched it all the way until it turned the corner and out of my sight.

"See, don't you feel better now?"

I shook my head at her. "Come on, we need to finish these cupcakes so I can get on with my life."

"More like get _it _on with a certain lieutenant." She wagged her eyebrows at me as we walked into the bakery.

* * *

"I am so sorry Austin, I overslept and-" I started to walk towards the table but stopped dead in my tracks when I saw the worried look on his face, mixed with anger.

"We haven't seen each other in days and then you almost completely blow off a morning date without a call or text, I was worried sick Als"

He got up and gave me a quick hug that normally would have comforted me but this one I felt like it was just a reassurance that I was actually there. After, he went back to his seat and took a long sip of coffee.

"Austin, I'm sorry, but I was up late trying to complete my work before-"

"I was up late last night fighting an apartment fire. I got 2 hours of sleep, but here I am. If you didn't want to get up that early then all you had to do was say so."

"I wanted to, I planned to. I just messed up." I sighed in defeat.

"You did." He smiled for the first time that morning, rising from his seat to come over to me again.

"Hey!" I shouted slightly, noticing the change in mood.

"Next time you oversleep, text me, so I don't lose my mind and start a search party for you."

"Austin, people oversleep all the time, I highly doubt a search-"

"Als, a couple weeks ago I found you curled up in a ball over your mother's grave on the verge of freezing to death. People may oversleep and shit may happen, but with you I want to know when it does. I worry about you." He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and pulled me close.

"I worry about you too, Mr. Apartment Fire." I pouted, poking his chest his chest.

"It was nothing, in and out in a couple of hours. Most of it was superficial smoke anyway."

"I am sorry about this morning, I didn't mean to upset you." I mumbled into his shirt, taking in the scent.

"Come on let's go." He said, relocating me under his arm.

"But I didn't get to get coffee" I whined.

"That's what you get for sleeping in." He joked as we walked out of the coffee shop.

"Fine but if I don't get coffee then I do get to know what we are doing today."

"Oh, you wanna know what we're doing today?" He said, mockingly.

"Yes."

"Would you like me to announce it from a rooftop or write in the sky?" He smirked.

"What are you talking about?" I laughed at his playful mood.

"Well, I kinda thought it was obvious what we were doing today." He shrugged before removing his arm from my shoulder and taking my hand.

I held onto his arm with my other hand that wasn't connected with my his, leaning my head onto his bicep. "All day?"

"Oh, all day baby." He wagged his eyebrows at me. "Unless you would rather do something else."

"Oh no, all day works for me. I just hope you're prepared, I slept in remember, Mr. two hours of sleep."

I watched as a wicked smirk spread across his face as we approached his apartment. "Listen up Cupcake, I was trained to perform at 110% on little to no sleep. I don't think I am anything less than prepared, especially when I have such good motivation."

He playfully smacked my butt as we walked up the stairs and I let out a yelp before he lowered his face to my ear.

"Race you." And then he took off. "Winner gets top!" He yelled down to me as I stayed there shocked into paralysis.

Then reality hit me and I took off like lightening. Austin Moon never failed to surprise me.

* * *

"I never want to leave this bed." Austin whispered into my neck as he peppered it with kisses.

"Austin it's been like 24 hours, we need to get up and go out into the sunlight. I'm running low on vitamin D." I smiled as he trailed up my jaw and his eyes met with mine.

"I know something you're not running low on." He smirked. "Vitamin A."

I pushed him off of me and sat up. "You're a dork."

"No, don't get up again." He pulled me back down and I moaned.

"Austin we need to get up." I whined.

"We did get up, and we got a shower and we ate like 2 times. That's like 3 things."

"I'd hardly call that progress." I said, even though I stopped fighting to get up.

"Why do we need to make progress, I just want to lay here with you in my arms, forever." He kissed my jaw again, trailing down to my sweet spot on my neck.

"Forever?" I asked, this was the first talk of the future with him and I immediately wanted to take back my words.

"Well, maybe not forever." My heart dropped. "Unless you wanted to….nevermind."

"No, what?" I said, pulling his gaze to mine.

He stared for a long time, attempting to read my mind with his eyes, searching them furiously. "Move in with me." He said after a few silent beats.

I felt my heart jump out of throat. "Wha-what?"

"I love waking up to you in my arms, and we are usually at your house or mine so why not save some money?"

"Austin, I love the idea of moving in with you but lets be practical here, what about when you work the night shifts?"

"You would stay here and keep my bed warm for me when I get back in the morning."

"Austin, this is your place. If and when we do move in together I want it to be our place. It won't feel right moving in here or having you move in at my place."

"Take the 'if' out of that sentence and you have yourself a deal." He smiled down at me as he now hovered over my body.

"Ok, but when we do move in together I want it to be a home. I mean we are both getting older and I just want you to know that I'm not looking for something short term. I want to settle down eventually."

"This is probably a conversation we should be having over dinner or something. Not lying naked in my bed." He smirked, looking down at my body.

"Fine, take me out to dinner tonight. We will talk then." I rolled out from beneath him and gathered my clothes.

"Woah, where are you going?"

"I have a hot date I have to get ready for." I smirked back at him as he sat back on the bed. "Now, what to wear?"

"Dress to kill, as usual." He said with a wicked smile.

I smiled to myself as I walked out of his apartment a few minutes later after a heavy makeout session by the front door. I was in love with Austin Moon, and there was no way around it.

* * *

_**I know its been tooooooo long but life has been so crazy and I have been consumed with college and then summer happened and my boyfriend took me on a trip to Florida as an anniversary gift so I was kinda preoccupied with that but no more excuses. He is back at work and I am back to writing during my lunch breaks at work and at night before bed so hopefully I can keep updating more regularly again. I am so sorry and thank you to all my day one readers who have stuck through the long wait periods and continued to wait while I neglected to write but I promise to be better! XOXOX**_


	8. Chapter Eight

_**I know I know its been a while but enjoy! Also be sure to use the reference links in my profile, I really REALLY think they will help you visualize while reading. I am not always the best at describing things but then again it is up to your imagination I'm just supplying the foundation, so...enjoy!**_

_MY POLYVORE IS LOVELAX23_

* * *

I fluffed my hair and checked my makeup in the mirror by my door, I had just rang in Austin and he usually only took 30 seconds to climb the stairs to my doorstep, so I had to be quick. I was dressed to kill in a brand new dress that I had yet to have an occasion for. It was bright red sleeveless skater dress that I paired with black closed toe pumps and a black and silver crossbody. I had dressed it up with a silver and white statement necklace. My hair was in it's natural loose curls and I had put on some light makeup, Austin hated makeup.

There was knock at the door and I rushed over to it before composing myself and opening the door slowly. He was dressed in a simple black suit it hugged his toned body so well and I could see every curve of his muscles. It made me want to skip dinner and get right to dessert. But, we had business to talk about, important, future business.

"Wow, Als you look amazing. When I said dress to kill I didn't mean literally." He smiled, taking in my whole appearance.

I glowed with pride, I knew I looked good but Austin made it just that much more special. "Thanks, you don't look half bad yourself."

"So are you ready to go?" He motioned towards the hall and I smiled and nodded.

He took my hand and we walked down the narrow stairs together. When we got outside I noticed the car and I assumed we were going somewhere far or he knew I hated walking in high heels.

"Where are we going?" I asked as he held my door open for me then ran around.

He smiled and I knew I wasn't getting a straight answer. "Somewhere intimate and romantic. You've been there before."

The coffee house, I knew it had to be that and at this time of night I wouldn't be surprised if he rented the whole place out. It was like every good dream date ever. The guy rents out the whole place and makes it special…but then we drove past the coffee house. He continued driving until we turned down his street and he parked in his parking spot.

"Your apartment?" I asked, a little let down.

"Nope." He smiled and took my hand as I slid out of the car. "Come on."

He led me up the stairs and past his floor. The rooftop. Where we had our first 'date' thing.

"Is this ok?" He asked, trying to read my expression.

"Yes, perfect actually." I said, looking around at the small table and the bulb string lights hung around the rooftop.

He held out my chair for me and then went around to his. On the table was a simple meal, Chicken Alfredo it looked like.

"Dig in!" He smiled as he poured some wine in my glass.

"Thank you" I said, lifting my glass, signaling a toast. "To us."

"To our future." He smiled, letting me know he had to know how much those words meant to me.

"I thought you said you didn't do well at relationships" I smirked as we started to eat. "You seem to be a pro at this."

"Well, with you...it's easy. Everything is easy with you, it just seems natural."

I smiled at him from ear to ear. "So, to continue our conversation from earlier?"

"I know we have only been really going out for a month and have only really known each other for barely two but with you I just feel like it's right. I feel like you are the person I have been waiting for, now don't get all teary eyed because this is not a proposal, at least not one of marriage. I propose that we move in together, because damn it I am crazy over you. I can't seem to get you out of my head. I find myself talking about you all the time and throughout the day I'll have little thoughts like 'Ally would like that' or 'I need to tell Ally about this' I just want to share everything with you and I've never felt that before in my life, I've never trusted anyone as much as I trust you." He finally finished when he was out of breath and I took that as my turn to speak.

I held a serious face, pretending to think it over. After a few seconds though an uncontrollable smile broke out on my face. "I would love to move in with you Austin, I feel like it doesn't matter that we've only know each other a short time. I mean look at Trish and Dez, they're getting married next spring. That will be right after one year of dating at that time. I don't believe love conforms to time. Love is timeless."

Austin had a small smile on his lips and I gave a confused look. "Are you saying you love me?" He asked and my cheeks burned with fire.

"I-I mean…" Dammit.

"Because I love you Allyson Dawson, so it would be nice if-"

"I love you too!" I shouted a little too loud, which made Austin chuckle.

"Wow, you just literally shout it from the rooftops." He smirked and I giggled.

"So, when should we start home hunting?" I asked after a few comfortable minutes of silent happiness.

"Whenever you want babe, I guess we should make sure moving and searching fits into our schedules."

"I did just finish my summer flavors list, so I am at a small lull right now at work." I smiled and he returned it.

"Ok, well I mean we don't really have 'lulls' where I work so I guess whenever I don't actually have work will be fine." I nodded and that was that.

* * *

Our plan didn't really work out, and we had only saw one town-home and one condo since then, both not at all what we were looking for.

Our date that night had ended with us staying at Austin's place since it was convenient of course. It was an amazing end to an amazing night before we had to work the next day. The last amazing night since then as after that we had almost completely opposite schedules and when we did find time together it was little. As little time we had together though we made the best of it. There were many morning breakfast dates as he was getting off shift and I was getting ready to go to the bakery for the day. I loved Austin all the more because he got it, he knew how crazy work schedules could be.

Now it was almost 3 months later and we were finally on the same schedule for a whole week. He worked a few doubles and switched with some guys and got two whole days off...in a row! I had just finished training another college student to help out around the bakery on slow days where there weren't big orders or anything I was needed for.

"Als, I'm here!" Austin called from the living room.

I finished up my low messy bun and simple makeup before grabbing my coat and crossbody purse. My outfit today, simply comfy but stylish. It was a grey, long sleeve crew neck top with a red and black flannel scarf, paired with simple skinny jeans and my Toms desert grey wedges. _(A/N:check out the polyvore post)_

"I have a really good feeling about this one!" Austin said as I walked into the kitchen. "I got you a pumpkin spice." He smiled.

"Oh my favorite and it's finally back in season too!" I took a long, well needed sip of my liquid caffeine.

"Not that the season ever stopped you before" He joked, coming around and kissing my forehead. "Mmm, I missed you." He slipped his arms around my waist and nuzzled my neck as I leaned back into his rock hard body.

"Austin it's been one night." I smiled, loving how often he said he missed me, it was nice to be missed.

"Yeah, well I hope this place today is good because I want you in the same place as me. I need us to share the same, single bed."

"Really? I was thinking a king sized, but if you wanna squeeze into a single…" I smirked.

"Oh, a king will work for me, more wiggle room." He tickled my sides before grabbing his keys and coffee of the counter.

I giggled before grabbing my things and following out behind him, admiring the view. He stopped at the front door, holding it open for me and smacked my butt as I walked by.

"Austin!" I exclaimed.

"What? Just some encouragement." He smiled.

"You are something else." I shook my head as we walked hand in hand to the car.

The ride was a little longer as the town-homes were new construction almost on the edge of town. That would mean I was no longer walking distance from the bakery. Although if I really wanted to I probably could walk, which Austin would hate. As we pulled in I noted that half of the town-homes were still not completed and some didn't even have grass yet.

"I wonder how long before it looks like a neighborhood and not a construction sight." I said, looking at Austin.

"Probably not long at all, they seem to move pretty fast lately with stuff like this."

"I hope our prospective home has grass" I thought aloud.

"I'm sure it does." He said, squeezing my hand as we pulled up to the house where our Realtor's car was.

We stepped out and she came walking down off the front porch, baring that all too wide smile.

"Austin, Ally!" Denise exclaimed. "It's so nice to see you again, I know how crazy your work must be so thank you so much for taking time out of your day to see this little gem."

I smiled, she was quite cheery for an older woman and had a lot of...spunk to her. "No problem, thank you for finding it for us."

"We have high hopes for this one." Austin said, placing a hand on my back as we walked up the driveway. "Two car garage?"

"Oh, of course! And it has an open floor plan for Ally, along with a dining room and a morning room, plus an amazing basement for Austin, lots of room for entertaining." She boasted.

"How many bedrooms?" I asked, as we walked up the pathway to the front door.

"Four, but remember you also wanted a room for an office and room for guests."

"Yeah but I mean four bedrooms? I was already pushing it with three."

"Well, lets look at it and if four is too many then we keep looking." Austin said, in his cool and calming voice.

I smiled and nodded as Denise opened the door. "So this is the foyer and to your right is the coat closet and after that is the powder room. There are two full baths and two half baths. One that you see here and one in the basement."

"That's convenient." I commented as we moved on to the next room.

"To your right is the main staircase, up goes to the bedrooms and down goes to the basement and to your left is the formal dining room. Which leads right into the kitchen area."

We followed her into the kitchen and I knew she had been waiting for this moment of the tour.

"This is..amazing Denise." I smiled and Austin squeezed my hand in agreement.

"I knew how much the kitchen meant to you and I hope I've delivered. It is completely state of the art from its appliances down to the marble counter tops. The island isn't the big one you asked for but you do have this nice breakfast bar and a whole other room which is your morning room. Then as you can see, a nice open floor plan opens up to the left into the great room. Which will making entertaining all that more easy."

"This is great Denise, breath taking actually."

"And does it come fully furnished?" Austin asked.

"If you would like you can buy it as is, or you can get it as a clean slate." She smiled, motioning us to follow. "But, there's still a whole lot more to see. Basement or bedrooms?"

"Basement."

"Bedrooms." Austin and I looked at each other as we spoke in unison. "Fine, lets go see the basement."

She led us down back towards the foyer but we stopped short at the staircase that led downstairs. It was another beautifully decorated room, that actually looked a little small for what Denise had led us to believe. I looked around and did notice there were some doors.

"So, I can see by the look on your face Ally this isn't what you were expecting." I nodded my head.

"I mean you said an amazing basement and this is nice but it's just kinda small…" I trailed off looking to Austin for his impression.

"Well, Allyson." He smiled giving me that all knowing look and I sighed. "If you didn't notice...there are doors and this is a completely finished basement, which means…"

"There's more to see." I finished, knowing he had me.

"Good job Austin." Denise beamed, knowing she did good with this house, so far. "So, this is the main sitting area but through these doors we have a fully furnished theater room."

I smiled as I watched Austin's eyes light up as we walked through the door. He was in heaven, and this was gonna be his man cave, no question about it. Off the theater room there was good sized storage room that would act as an attic type space. Back in the main basement area there was half bath and another small room that I would have called the boiler room. We walked back up the stairs and up the staircase that led to the second floor. We saw three nicely sized bedrooms, the laundry room and a full bath before walking back towards the staircase but continuing past it through double doors.

"And this would be the master suite. King sized bed, one walk in closet is here." She motioned to the closet next to the bathroom door. "And the other is in your bathroom, which is fit with a walk in stall shower, jet pool bathtub and double vanity."

We finished up the tour and returned to foyer to say our goodbyes. As we walked back to the car, Austin's hand found the small of my back and he steered me down the sidewalk instead of to the car.

"Lets take a walk." He said as he kissed my head and took my hand.

"I really liked this house." I said, leaning against him as I walked.

"I did too, but it's kinda on the bigger side of what we were looking for and on the higher end of our budget."

"But, still in our budget." I pointed out.

"And, maybe the extra room isn't a bad thing...in the future?" He said, sounding unsure.

"Maybe." I smiled up at him, future talk was something Austin didn't do a lot. "Would you like a big family?"

"Yeah, 3 or 4 kids maybe." His arm came around my shoulders and I nestled into his side. "You?"

"About the same, I've always wanted a family being an only child I want my kids to have siblings."

He stopped walking and looked at me, studying me for what felt like years. He smiled after a little while and leaned down and placed a sweet, deep kiss on my lips.

"Lets buy the house."

"Really? Are you sure, we shouldn't think it over more?" I said, feeling like I was having cold feet, which was new.

"Yes, really. I love this house, you love this house. It has everything we asked for, lets do it. Lets take the leap."

"O...ok" I said, finally smiling back at him.

"Really?" He said, making sure.

"Really."

Austin scooped me up in his arms and twirled me around. Kissing my lips furiously with passion and love and adoration. After we finally pulled apart he pulled me by the hand back towards the house, just as Denise was locking up.

"We'll take it." Austin called and her face lit up.

"Really?" She asked, sounding surprised.

"Really." I said before Austin could answer. "How soon can we close?"

"Hopefully today, follow me back to my office and we'll talk numbers."

* * *

"We bought a house." I said that night laying in bed with Austin.

"We did." He kissed my head before snuggling closer. "Move in day is next week, I can most likely get off. You said your leaving most of your furniture with your apartment right?" I nodded against his chest. "So, that means we don't have to worry about that since our home is fully furnished."

"I like that, our home." I looked up at him, feeling an abundance of happiness come over me.

"I like it too. I can't wait to start a future with you there."

"I love when you talk future to me." I joked, kissing his lips.

"Hm" He sounded surprised.

"What?" I asked looking up at him.

"You like when I talk 'future' to you?"

"Yeah, well you said you don't really do relationships and you've never really been in a long term one so I try to stay away from the topic because I don't wanna scare you away or anything, so when you bring it up it's just so exciting."

"Als, I know I said that stuff but with you it's different. I can see a future with you, so if you want to talk future with me don't be afraid to speak up. I'm not gonna go run and hide at the mention of marriage or kids. I think that's pretty clear as I'm the one that brought it up today."

"Ok, well since we are on the topic…"

"Now lets not get carried away, you can't ask questions like when or how or anything like that. I won't answer those but I will tell you that I have been thinking about it."

I knew that was the end of the conversation and I wasn't going to push it because frankly I had been thinking about it too. I had been thinking that I was only getting older and that my prime wasn't going to last forever. I didn't want to be an old mom but at the time I thought that, I was single with no one even in my sights. Now, I was a homeowner with the most amazing man, the one I thought was only possible in my dreams and he was thinking about marriage and our future too. I should be content with that, I was content with that.

* * *

**Ok so this is barely edited, like AT ALL! But I wanted to get it out to you guys ASAP, my life has been crazy once again with the excuses I know but Im so thankful for all that are still following along and I have already started the next chapter so enjoy this one and the next one should be out soon! Keep those reviews coming though so I know people still are interested in my story, Id hate to keep writing if it has hit a dead end. XOXOX**


End file.
